Seduced by a Demon
by Friglit
Summary: Unknown to Konoha, Zabuza survived the battle on the bridge, and now two years later he is back for revenge. Des is the Hunter-nin assigned to stopping the infamous "Demon of the Mist"... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The assignment

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, any of the Naruto characters or anything else from Naruto land. Sadly. If I did Zabuza would still be alive, Anko would get more air time and we would all be privy to exactly what it is in those books of Kakashi's that makes him blush and giggle like a school girl… This disclaimer holds true for the entire duration of this ficlet. **

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

I sat crouched on top of the village gates as I carefully scanned the ground below me for movement. My gaze cut easily through the blackness of the night, despite it being dark enough to render most blind. With the aid of my Darkvision - the Suatomi clan's Kekkei genkai - the night appeared as clear to me as day, (probably clearer actually, considering that I don't particularly like the light). I couldn't help but allow a small smile to flicker over the features obscured by my mask as I noted the complete absence of movement in the sleeping village.

Well... almost complete. My chakra enhanced gaze settled on the two chunin gate guards in the booth below me. I paused for a moment to consider my next move, carefully studying them as I did so. Finally deciding that they really were not worth the effort, I rose and stretched languidly, before silently moving off in the direction of the Leaf village.

I moved swiftly, leaping noiselessly over rooftops as I neared my intended destination. Once again I felt my lips curve into a smile as I watched the large building loom up in front of me. I was certain that here I would find my target, despite the late hour. Finally nearing the base of the building I slowed to a standstill, my eyes gliding up the smooth stone wall and coming to rest on a half open window at the top, which was emitting a soft glow. A feeling of smug satisfaction rippled through my body.

Ha.

I knew I would find her here. And it was her. I knew that. Who else would be in the Hokage's office at this time of night?

Narrowing my eyes, I mentally scolded myself for wasting time as I readied my chakra and began the ascent of the wall. Moving soundlessly, I approached the window, careful not even to breathe, lest it alert my prey to my approach. On arrival I carefully stole a glance through the crack between the open window and its frame.

Tsunade sat at her desk, her back to me. From the looks of it she was bent over some form of medical textbook, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Excitement began to pound through my veins as I watched her.

This was it. My one chance.

I prayed fervently that I didn't blow it. Slowly I readied myself for my final move.

"Tell me," snapped a cold voice, causing me to freeze, "did you really think that ham-fisted attempt would really be good enough to get the better of me, Desdemona?" Squeezing my eyes shut I let the breath I had been holding out in an exasperated sigh. Abandoning pretence, I disengaged my Darkvision, allowing my eyes to fade from eerie, inky black orbs back to my usual pale grey, before slipping through the window and into the light of the study.

"You left that window open on purpose, didn't you?" I growled, deeply annoyed at myself for falling for her trap.

"Of course. It will take a far more skilled attempt than that to catch me of guard," the buxom woman said as turned to face me, sizing me up through narrowed eyes. I lounged insolently on the window frame, arms crossed under my breasts as I returned the favour - not that she would be able to tell as long as I chose to keep my mask on. After what seemed like an age, the Sanin broke into a smile.

"Welcome home Des," she chuckled as I straightened and removed my ANBU mask. "I trust your mission was a success?" she inquired as I swept the blueish-black stands of my hair out of my eyes and off my newly exposed face. Slowly I allowed my gaze to meet with hers and gave her a crooked smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Indeed it was. The target has been nullified," although I kept my speech formal, my tone held a slight mocking note to it, winning a soft chuckle for the Hokage. She was accustomed to my insolence, actually I don't think it bothered her too much to begin with. She hated these formalities as much as I did. Not that she would have let me get away with it in public.

"I see. I also trust you returned with the usual confirmation?" I nodded briskly as I let my gaze wander around the cluttered room. Obviously Shizune hadn't had the time to clear up after her mistress like normal. Odd, but whatever.

"Yeah, but not with me," I muttered, knowing exactly what she meant by confirmation.

"I see. Very well then. I will expect you to bring it to me first thing tomorrow morning, as well as a full mission report. However, for now I suggest you return home and rest."

Hmm, now that really was odd. I had expected to be chewed out about not having the damned thing on me. Obviously she knew I had chosen to leave it behind so that it wouldn't hinder me when I made my approach (fat lot of good that it did), so I was surprised by the absence of her usually infamous temper. Must just be in a good mood... Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth I inclined my head in the perfect show of respect.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," I murmured as I turned to exit via the window. I hesitated with one foot on the windowsill, watching the blonde out of the corner of my eye. Deciding to push my luck a little I spoke up,

"Oh, and just so you know? I will beat you one day old woman!" I smirked as I beat a hasty exit. Hearing her soft laughter follow me out into the night I grinned to myself, before making my way home.

* * *

I became aware of a bright light painfully hitting my still closed eyes, letting me know that the sun was up. Blast thing. Grumbling to myself I rolled over and cracked open an eye, wary of the blinding sunshine. Slowly my surroundings swam into focus. I was in a room.

Huh. That was odd. Why was I in a room? I almost never bothered paying for accommodation, preferring to camp out instead. I generally viewed them as a waste of money. Still groggy I sat up, cursing the disorientating brightness, as I looked around the small relatively plain room. I let out a loud groan at my own stupidity as my brain woke up enough to register my surroundings properly. I was back home. In my own room. In my own house. I let out a sigh. I really was not a morning person.

Mind you, I supposed, its probably understandable that I was disorientated. Spending as much time as I did on missions, I was rarely in my house these days. It wasn't really that surprising that it had become slightly alien to me. Not that I had the right to complain, after all, I knew what the job would entail when I had agreed to take the position as hunter-nin a few years back. Moving from place to place, constantly on the trail of my latest target, forced to come up against (arguably) some of the most dangerous criminals the village has ever known, returning home barely long enough to report back and receive a new mission... all in all it was a pretty damn hard life. I smirked at the thought. Hard, yeah, but I still loved every adrenalin filled minute of it.

Still. It was nice to be in a soft bed again. Letting out a soft sigh of contentment I snuggled deeper into my quilt and allowed my eyes to droop as I though over last night. Now how had that damned woman known I was here? Alright, so maybe I was due back, but in my line of work, deadlines tended to be approximate. I could have easily been back a week from now. I'm excellent at concealing my chakra, so it wasn't that which gave me away, that much I'm sure of. So what did that leave? Maybe she heard me? But I was so sure that my approach was noiseless...

Letting out a frustrated sigh I massaged my temples. Every time. Every damned time I tried to get one over on her, Tsunade easily caught me out. The truth was, we had been playing this game for a while now. Ever since the first day she had become Hokage. I had decided to test this strange, new woman who thought to lead our village. I had been sceptical of her abilities, despite her reputation. It hadn't helped that I had taken her for all she is worth while playing poker the night before... Anyway, needless to say, I was soon shown the error of my ways. Since then it had become like an obsession of mine, to somehow beat the Sanin. Even if it took my entire lifetime!

Most of the time she took my attempts good natured, provided of course they did not interfere with either my or her own duties. Then I would be in trouble. Which was why I was so surprised that she hadn't let rip last night when I had admitted to not having the confirmation of my mission success. Truthfully, even I knew that I deserved punishment for letting my obsession get the better of my judgment. I mean come on, a severed head isn't something you just leave lying around.

Hmm. Now what was this uneasy feeling..? My eyes shot open. The head. The report. My gaze snapped to the clock. I was late. Shit.

After a mad rush to make myself presentable, find where I had stashed the conformation and run like hell to Tsunade's office, I was pretty much out of breath by the time I made it to her desk. As I stood, stooped over, with hands on knees, trying to regain enough breath to speak, the Hokage simply watched me silently. No yelling, no threats, no nothing. If anything she looked amused? Now I was _really_ unnerved. Why the hell was she being so nice? Once she noticed that I had succeeded in regaining my breath she indicated for me to skip the apology and go straight onto the report.

As I obeyed I watched her carefully. She was staring at me intently, but she only half seemed to be listening. It was more like she was debating something internally. Was this why she was acting so out of character? Not being nice, just being too distracted to care? My eyes narrowed warily as I finished my report. I stood in silence, waiting for a reaction. The clocked ticked away as she sat quietly staring at me.

_'Come on! Say something,'_ I thought irritably, _'dismiss me already!'_ But I said nothing, instead calmly meeting her gaze. Eventually she released a soft sigh, indicating she had at last come to a decision. When she spoke, her voice was low and serious.

"I am going to offer you a new mission," she began, the gravity of her voice capturing my interest, "however unlike your previous missions, this one you are free to refuse should you wish to do so." Free to refuse..? Well that was a first Frowning slightly, I waited for her to continue. "Three days ago, one of our ninja teams was severely injured during an encounter with the rogue-nin Zabuza Momochi." Eyes widening, I let out an audible gasp. The Demon of the Hidden Mist? Alive? But how the hell could that be? Steeping her fingers, Tsunade met my confused gaze. "I see you have questions." Frowning deeply I nodded.

"Stop me if I'm wrong here but wasn't Zabuza reported as dead by Team Kakashi a few years back?" I looked at her quizzically. Tsunade nodded briskly.

"You are correct. Two years ago, Kakashi and Team 7 undertook a mission to escort and protect a bridge builder to the land of waves. On the journey they came up against former Mist jounin Zabuza Momochi and several of his subordinates, who had been employed by the shipping magnate, Gato, to assassinate Kakashi's charge. During the ensuing conflict, Zabuza's protege Haku was killed at the hands of Kakashi, prompting Zabuza to turn on and kill his former employer and receive allegedly fatal wounds at the hand of Gato's mob. However it would not be the first time that Zabuza has been thought to have died only to reappear live and healthy at a later date. With this in mind, a squad was sent out to obtain conformation of Zabuza's death, only to find his body missing. At the time it was blamed on the over zealous locals that were destroying the bodies of Gato and his men. However, since then rumours have surfaced again and again indicating his continued existence."

Closing my eyes, I tried to process this information. Right enough, I had heard some of the rumours, but I had always shrugged them off as the foolish superstitions of locals. It was _always_ like that when a noteworthy shinobi died, particularly if they were feared. Never in a million years had I actually thought there might be some truth to it.

"It would seem," Tsunade continued, "that he has finally decided to resurface and let the world know that he still lives." Slowly I opened my eyes and met her frank gaze.

"But if what you say is true, then why? Why here? Why now?" Tsunade let out a small sigh as she contemplated how best to answer me.

"As to why now, I cannot say. As to why here, that is why I have you in my office." I raised an eyebrow as I studied her impassive face. "As I said previously, during the mission Kakashi and his team of genin fought repeatedly with Zabuza, during which time Kakashi beat Zabuza in two battles and was responsible for the death of his companion and student Haku. It is our belief that Zabuza has relocated to this area in order to extract revenge for those things." Tsunade's intense gaze met my own, the atmosphere of the room had become almost unbearably tense. "I want you to find and stop him, before he has a chance to get to his targets."

As the Hokage spoke those words, I felt excitement bubble through my veins. I was to go head to head with one of the most infamous shinobi in the bingo book. A man even Hatake Kakashi had been unable to kill off. The fabled Demon of the Mist... I was unable to suppress a grin at the thought. I didn't even need to think about it.

"I accept," I grinned, savage delight dancing in the pit of my stomach as I anticipated what was to come. Tsunade apprised me silently for a few minutes before nodding grimly.

"So be it. I will fill you in on the details."

* * *

_**Japanese Translations:**_

_**Sama – respectful suffix added to name when addressing one far above your own station, equivalent to 'sir' or 'Lord'**_

_**Hai – yes/affirmative**_

**Author's Note: Alright guys this is my first fiction so please go easy on me! Reviews are really appreciated as is any constructive criticism offered.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Friglit **


	2. Chapter 2: Tracking the Demon

**Chapter 2: Tracking the Demon**

The branches passed swiftly beneath my feet as I continued on my trail. As always, I tracked at night, using the day instead to eat and rest. I did this for two reasons, firstly my jutsu were largely darkness based, and as a result were stronger in the absence of light, secondly with my Darkvision, I would have my prey at a disadvantage when we inevitably met.

I had been tracking the Demon for a few weeks now, his trail frustratingly difficult to follow. Full of false leads, and areas where he simply seemed to vanish without a trace. To be blatantly honest, I suspected it was luck that had gotten me this far. Still what did I really expect? Zabuza was not the kind of ninja who would be sloppy enough to make this easy for me. Irritably adjusting my mask, I tried to suppress the unease I felt swirling in the pit of my stomach. Zabuza was a ninja who excelled in silent attacks and assassinations, something which required him to be exceptionally good at disappearing and reappearing without a trace. So why had I been able to stumble across evidence of his trail time and time again? I would like to be able to chalk it up to my superior tracking skills, but when dealing with an opponent of Zabuza's calibre, overconfidence was not a luxury I could afford.

As I contemplated this I allowed my pace to slow to a halt. The trail I was following now was fresh, an hour or two old at the most. Now was a good time to start being cautious. Taking a firm stance on the tree branch I had stopped on, I began a swift series of hand seals.

"Five point shadow sight," I murmured as I slapped my palm down against the rough bark at my feet. I watched as the darkness began to solidify around my fingertips, forming five small, inky pools. In a flurry of movement, five black streaks erupted noiselessly from them, remaining connected to my hand by slim threads of impenetrable shadow, no thicker than a chakra puppet string. Slowly the black streaks began to undulate, swaying back and forth in the air as they took form. Finally, only several seconds after I had cast the jutsu, my shadow puppets stood complete. Each was approximately the size of a small cat, and although they currently resembled lizards, their shape was organic and could change at whim. I twitched my fingers experimentally, causing all five shadows to move accordingly. Letting a small smirk of satisfaction flicker over my masked features, I flexed my hand, sending them shooting off in five separate directions as I slid down into a sitting position.

Man, I loved this jutsu! It just made life so much easier. Still smirking to myself I closed my eyes and immediately concentrated on the series of pictures I was receiving from each puppet through the inky strings.

My mind sifted through the barrage of images with practiced ease, as my puppets flew through the forest faster than any shinobi ever could, recording everything that they passed and transferring the information back along their stings to my mind. Originally, this jutsu had been hellish, the sheer volume of images transferred almost causing my brain to tear part as it desperately struggled to keep up with the flood of information. However over the years I had become adept at using it, the trick being to simply relinquish control and allow the images to flyby, trusting my subconscious to alert me when it registered something of interest. In all actuality, these days I didn't really have to stop what I was doing while I used the jutsu, but in many situations it seemed as good an excuse as any for a rest. Slowly I relaxed my body and allowed my mind to slip into a meditative state as I waited.

After a short period, I felt the strange tug at my conscious mind which informed me that I had at last found something of interest. Flicking my wrist, I halted my puppets' flight as I engaged the image, allowing it to flood my head and create a moving picture on the backs of my eyelids.

Peering through one of the puppets eyes I saw what it was that had snagged my curiosity. A sword. And not just any sword. Kubikiri Hocho. Zabuza's infamous "Decapitating Knife". I smiled to myself. Looks like things were finally starting to get interesting. I swiftly recalled two of my puppets, causing them to fly back to me at a speed which put their previous pace to shame (however moving at this speed, even my subconscious could not register any detail). Once they had returned to my side, I set them to keeping watch over the area surrounding my body. Now that I had something to concentrate on, I would be oblivious to my immediate surroundings and therefore vulnerable to attack unless something was there to alert me to danger. Once this was done I used two of the three puppets remaining to slowly scout out the area around my find, leaving my final creation to investigate.

Lifting the head of the shadow creature I was currently "inhabiting" I scanned the immediate area. The sword was leaned casually against the trunk of one of the large trees which lined the bank of a deep, slow moving river, the long hilt resting lightly on the scarred bark with the massive blade balancing on its curved tip.

Back in my real body I was dimly aware of my forehead wrinkling into a frown. Why would Zabuza abandon his weapon? Cautiously, my shadow self crept closer, flitting swiftly from shadow to shadow as I approached the sword. As I neared I found my gaze drawn down the length of its mammoth blade to the forest floor that it rested on. Lying next to the sword was a small backpack and, more importantly, a tangled pile of clothing.

Once again I became dimly aware of the expression on the face of my real body altering, this time to a wicked smile. So. It seems I had stumbled across Zabuza while he was bathing? Well, either that or he was a secret nudist. I paused momentarily to consider that option. _'Now that really would make things more interesting_!' I smirked to myself at the thought before dragging my mind to more important issues. Mentally cursing my shadow body's inability to hear anything (the jutsu was called shadow sight for a reason) I slipped closer to the river, still careful to remain hidden in the shadows of the trees.

As my puppet body drew closer, I became aware of my target a few feet downstream of his belongings. Zabuza stood waist deep in water with his back to me, raking his hands back and forth through his wet hair to rid it of excess moisture, causing it to stick up in damp messy spikes. I was vaguely aware of my smirk widening as my eyes glided down his muscular back, allowing myself a few moments to enjoy the view. After all, lets face it, bad-guy or no this man was HOT. Or at least his body was... now that I though about it in all the pictures in his file he had his face covered by that damned wrapping of his, so I couldn't actually be sure.

_'Wrapping that he would not be currently wearing, being in the bath and all...'_ Stifling an irritated sigh, I schooled my inner pervert back into submission. This was neither the time nor the place to let my curiosity get the better of me (something I admit I was a little prone to) one clumsy manoeuvre and Zabuza would be demonstrating to me first hand how that damned sword of his got its name. _'Besides,_' I though to myself dryly _'I'm going to have plenty of time to study his face on the journey home.'_

Now there's a point. Why was it all the hot guys I came into contact with wind up with their heads sitting on the Hokage's desk? Oh yeah... because just about everyone I had much contact with ended up like that. Hmm, maybe I should put more of an effort into establishing a social life?

Shrugging away my musings for a later date, I decided that I had gathered enough info. I couldn't afford to waste an opportunity like this. However, as I began to draw my puppet back, Zabuza turned slightly allowing me a glimpse of the side of his un-masked face. Unfortunately I was too preoccupied to register much about it. Freezing in place I watched his eyes carefully flit over the bank. Did they just pause for a moment on the patch of shadow I was currently hiding in?

Miles away from where my conscious self currently was, I felt my body tense. But his eyes quickly moved elsewhere. It wasn't until he had turned back around and resumed his bathing that I felt safe enough to move again. Carefully backing away from the river, I pulled my puppet back, several feet behind his clothing, before hiding it in the shadowed branches of a tall tree.

Slowly I returned my consciousness to my real body, letting the images slip back into the recesses of my mind as I focused on the sounds of my breathing and heartbeat. Lazily opening my eyes I took a few moments to readjust. I peered around the blackened forest, marvelling at just how dark it really appeared to normal vision. With a soft sigh I slowly pulled myself to my feet and stretched out the cramps in my muscles. Well. Time to be off, I supposed. Quickly re-engaging my Darkvision, I moved off swiftly in the direction of my target.

As I neared the riverbank, I slowed my pace to a more cautious speed. Quickly flicking my wrists, I summoned my puppets out of hiding and sent them carefully to relocate the Demon. I knew it would be two much to hope that he was still in the river, but if he had his guard down enough to allow my puppets to catch him in a vulnerable position like that, then there was a good chance he was relaxed enough to do something else equally careless. Closing my eyes, I watched while three of my five creations scanned the river bank for signs of him (the other two were still circling my body, acting as a warning system in case anything tried to come to close. Any yes, I was currently gazing out of three separate sets of eyes, again this is something that took a while to get the hang of). Eventually one located his trail, smiling to myself I guided my puppet along it, being careful to slip from shadow to shadow, just on the off chance Zabuza had any kind of security in place.

It was not long before I found him. He lounged on his back by a small fire, eyes only half open as he watched the sky above. I was sorry to note that my nudist theory was wrong, as Zabuza appeared to be fully clothed as he did this.

Well, not fully, he was after all shirtless, but from what I had heard this was the normal state of affairs. Why he had some personal grudge against shirts, I don't know. _'Still,_' I felt myself smirking once again, _'if he wants to lounge about half naked who am I to complain?_' I found myself eying his well muscled torso appreciatively, before I once again wrestled my inner pervert back into her designated closet. That does it. I really do have to have to get a social life. Preferably before I start raping dangerous criminals.

Once again dragging my mind back to the present, I quickly returned to my body and ended my shadow sight jutsu, reasoning that now I had found him, it would be pointless wasting chakra maintaining it. Smiling viciously to myself, I silently slid down the trail to my prey. On arrival I lurked in the shadows, looking over the man with my real eyes for the first time. This time round I didn't waste time with pointless musings. It was one thing to let my mind wander when I was in the safety of a faux body, but when I stood in my own flesh, I tended to be more careful. Raising my hands I began a series of rapid gestures. Unlike my other ANBU counterparts, I had no need to declare my presence and give Zabuza a chance at surrender. When Hunter-nin were assigned to targets, then the person had already given up their right to life. Finishing my hand seals I opened my eyes and whispered softly to myself, casting the jutsu;

"Envelopment." I smiled slowly as I watched the darkness around myself and Zabuza solidify into a velvety black cloak, penetrable only to those with my clan's Kekkei genkai. My chakra enhanced vision watched in amusement as my target sprang to his feet and grabbed up his sword, his eyes darting frantically as he vainly tried to see through the newly summoned gloom. I felt my lips tug back from my teeth in an animalistic grin as I watched him crouch in a fighters stance, his oversized blade held at the ready. His attempts at defence however, would be futile. This was my element. Reaching down to my belt I freed my Kusari-gama **(1)**.

Holding the sickle firmly in the palm of my right hand, I began to twirl the weighted end in the other, rapidly building momentum. I watched my prey carefully as he cocked his head slightly in my direction, no doubt detecting the sound of my chain cutting through air. Smirking I swung my weapon in his direction and released. The weighted chain flew towards him, the spike at the end aiming for his right shoulder, however at the last possible second, he dropped to the ground, allowing it to speed past him. Eyes narrowing, I silently berated myself for getting cocky. This man was used to relying on senses other than his sight to guide him around an environment where he could barely see, after all, wasn't he known for being adept at using the Hidden Mist jutsu?

Yanking my chain back I caught the spike in my palm and launched myself into the air for my next attack. Once again whirling my weapon, I hurled it down at him from the peak of my jump, this time aiming for his head.

Once again his uncanny senses and quick reflexes saved him as he jerked his head to the side just in time, letting the spike drive into the soft earth beneath him.

That's when I made my first mistake.

A hiss of displeasure escaped my lips as I watched, which combined with the muffled sounds of my landing alerted him to my position. With an animal like growl, he seized the end of the chain in his hand and wrenched me towards him, as he in turn launched himself forward, sword aiming for my chest. Eyes widening I quickly dropped to my knees, curving my spine backwards, narrowly avoiding being impaled. Twisting round at an angle that made my back scream, I swung my sickle blade for his Achilles tendon.

Unfortunately, Zabuza on realizing his blade had failed to make contact, chose that exact moment to take to the air, releasing my chain and flipping away with an ease that belied his tall stature. Wrenching my wrist, I reeled in the weighted end of my chain once more as I contemplated my next move. Finally deciding on a course of action, I rose to my feet and moved to silently circle my prey.

Zabuza stood where he had landed, several feet away, eyes closed as he concentrated on sensing my approach through other means, sword in a defensive posture across his torso. Moving swiftly, I attacked his left side, this time hurling the sickle for his vulnerable flank. I did not stop to watch however, knowing full well that he would dodge it, instead as soon as the blade left my hands I leaped to the air, dragging my initial attack back mid-strike, and launching the weighted end down at his unprotected back. Reacting lightning fast, he twisted his midsection round and blocked with his sword. A satisfied smile played on my lips as I watched the long chain ravel around the length of the blade.

Gotcha.

Swinging my body round I hauled on the chain with all my might, ripping the sword from his grasp and sending it flying. Touching down lightly on the ground I yanked my Kusari-gama back into my hands and smirked at my now weaponless prey. _'Let's see how tough you are without a big-ass sword to hide behind_'. Reaching into my kit bag I retrieved a couple of kunai as I continued to watch the Demon carefully.

Silently I launched myself forwards, aiming the first kunai for him, as I focused my chakra and landed horizontally on the trunk of a tree. I watched as he dodged to the side to miss the flying blade.

Almost.

Eyes narrowing, I threw the second kunai, this time forcing him to dodge slightly more to the right.

Perfect.

Dismissing the swell of satisfaction I felt from manoeuvring my prey into position, I readied myself for the final strike. Once again, I hurtled myself towards him, this time the sickle blade held firmly in my hand as I went in for the killing blow.

I felt wet liquid spatter across my top as my blade sliced through his throat. Crashing to the ground I flipped back onto my feet and turned triumphantly to survey my handiwork.

That was my second mistake.

Time seemed to slow as I watched Zabuza swaying as he struggled to maintain balance, one hand desperately grasping the air as he groped for some kind of support, while the other reached for his bloody throat.

Except there was no blood.

The wound gaped open, and liquid spurted from it as one would expect. But it wasn't the slick red of fresh blood. My eyes widened in realization as the water clone dissolved. My mind screamed at my body to move, but it was too late.

I felt a soft prick at my skin as the massive blade settled under my jaw. A strong arm reached across my chest and grasped my far shoulder, forcing me back against a rock hard body.

The huge sword scraped lightly at the soft skin of my exposed throat, warning me not to move as the arm retracted slightly, allowing his hand to glide over my breasts, before settling across my waist. An evil chuckle sounded in my ear.

"Looks like I win, girl," growled a deep gravely voice as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Oh shit.

* * *

**(1) Kusari-gama: a form of Japanese chain weapon comprising of a small hand-held sickle blade attached to a long chain with a weighted spike on the opposite end.**

**All reviews are appreciated especially constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Friglit **


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

"Drop the weapon," Zabuza's rough voice growled in my ear as he pressed his massive blade a little firmer against my throat, causing a trickle of blood to run down the neck of my top. Silently cursing the overconfidence that had landed me in this position, I complied with the order. This earned me an evil chuckle.

"Good girl," he murmured, his hot breath tickling my cheek. "Now end this damned jutsu of yours." My now empty fists tightened.

Damn it. Despite the precarious position that I was already in, I found myself hesitant to release the only defence I had left. Even _if_ the comfort it gave me was no more than an illusion.

With an impatient snarl my captor increased pressure on my throat, turning the trickle into a red stream and earning a hiss of pain from me. Sadistic freak.

"I wont ask again, girl," he snarled. Muttering a soft curse under my breath, I lifted my hands and dispelled my technique. As the blackness lifted I attempted to force my mind out of its present paralysis. "Move," Zabuza ordered, shoving me back towards his camp, but being careful to keep his blade in position.

Narrowly avoiding slicing my throat open on his oversized 'knife' as I stumbled forward, I took the time to hurtle a couple of choice insults back at him. As I was doing so, I allowed myself (yeah right, as if I really had much choice in the matter,) to be manoeuvred towards the pool of light that surrounded his small fire. On reaching our destination, he quickly retracted his blade and shoved me face first to the ground. Letting out a growl of displeasure I rolled over onto my back and began to push myself up, only to have him once again tickle my throat with the tip of his weapon, warning me not to make another move. With an annoyed grunt, I settled for holding my upper body in a half sitting position with my arms so that I could see him clearly.

Smirking through his wrappings, the missing-nin lowered himself onto a nearby log, keeping his arm outstretched in a leisurely manner and his sword tip trained at my throat. I watched as his cold eyes swept over me, coming to halt on my mask.

"Konoha Hunter-nin, eh?" he observed, his tone mocking. Behind my mask my own eyes narrowed to venomous slits.

"Oh? Figure that one out all by yourself?" I questioned him, my voice oozing sarcasm. Eyes glinting in dangerous amusement, Zabuza began to trace patterns against the skin of my throat with the sharp tip of his Kubikiri Hocho.

"Watch the mouth brat," his voice remained playful, but it now held a warning note. Clenching my teeth I fell silent. "So the Copy-nin has taken to letting kids to do his fighting for him?" he mused to himself as he continued to gaze on me.

I felt the usual ripple of irritation run through me at the term 'kid' - it was a common mistake. With my short stature and small breasts, I could easily pass for younger than I really was, particularly when my face was obscured by my mask. Shoving the irritation aside, I forced myself to concentrate on desperately trying to formulate some kind of plan.

"I hadn't placed him as a coward. I expected more of him than sending me little girls to kill. It seems I gave him too much credit," he continued.

"You would do your self a favour not to underestimate me, Demon-san. After all, just think how humiliating it would be if this 'little girl' slices your head from your body." I told him pleasantly, choosing to ignore the fear that was writhing in my stomach. There was no way that I was about to let him know that I was unnerved by the situation, no matter how bad it was. My reply was greeted by a harsh bark of laughter. Eyes darkening in an unseen scowl I quickly attempted to calculate my next move. Thank god for my mask. As you might imagine, it is infinitely easier to keep your true intentions hidden when all your opponent has to look at is a smooth expressionless visage.

"Listen brat, don't you get it?" he sneered at me, "you're no where near my league. You never had any chance to beat me. From the beginning I knew you were there, following the trail that I _deliberately_ left for you to find. You walked blindly right into the trap that I set for you."

On hearing his words I felt my fear intensify and a ripple of anger run through my body. I recalled the unease I had felt while pursuing him, how I had wondered why I was finding it so easy to stumble on his trail over and over. Damn it! Why hadn't I been more careful? Damn my superiority complex! I swear, if I got out of this alive I would never underestimate anyone ever again.

"Tell me," he growled, leaning his torso closer to where I lay, "are you really so foolish that you thought that I would be that careless after sending Kakashi my little message?"

As the words left his lips I froze. Message? What did he mean message? Tsunade sure as hell hadn't mentioned any message. A desperate kind of unease began to flutter in my chest. Correctly interpreting my silence, Zabuza began to chuckle.

"Oh? What's this? Didn't they tell you kid?" he laughed darkly. Jaw clenching in fury, I glared up at his scornful face, my unease mounting steadily.

"Tell me what?" I spat, no longer able to hold onto the cool front I had been trying to maintain. Zabuza's eyes danced with a sadistic pleasure as he spoke.

"I _told_ Kakashi that I was coming for him." As his harsh voice drifted over, I felt my breathing hitch in my throat. My mind desperately tried to find excuses to put lie to the impactions of his statement. "You get it now don't you girl?" he whispered viciously, "you were sent here to die. You were never meant to be anything more that a convenient distraction. Something to buy the Copy-nin a little more time."

My mind was sent reeling by his statement. It may seem like nothing more than a minor omission, but in my line of work it was an omission that could make the difference between living and dying. And if Zabuza were to be believed, it had deliberately been kept from me. Was that really the truth of the matter? I thought of Tsunade's strange behaviour on the day I had been offered the assignment. Had she really been weighing me up, deciding whether or not I was worth keeping?

I was dimly surprised at how much the thought stung. I had never really pegged myself as an overly emotional type, and being what I was I had few real ties to the village. But then again that's what made it worse. Tsunade was possibly one of the only ties that I had left, and she had been the one too cast me off?

As much as I wanted to deny it, my rational was telling me that there was no reason for Zabuza to try and deceive me. After all, I was currently completely at his mercy. His chosen phrase whirled around my head; 'a convenient distraction'. I felt my anger re-awaken me as I mulled it over. The woman I had faithfully served, the woman I had looked up to, had tossed me aside like an old rag. I had been betrayed by my Hokage, by my own village.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he was right. I had been cut loose, of that there seemed little doubt. The question was why? Even if they had decided to send me to the slaughter, then why bother hiding anything from me? Why not give me all the information? I frowned to myself. Damn it! Things were just not adding up! Jaw clenched tightly, I curled my knuckles into fists on the dirt beneath my hands. The only thing that I was sure of anymore was that I wanted answers, and I would do whatever it takes to get them.

_'Enough, there is no time for this now!_' my inner-self hissed, _'that part will come, but first there are more pressing matters to deal with.'_ Biting back my rage, I focused on calming myself. Opening my eyes I tilted my head back to gaze on my captor. He sat watching me with interest, no doubt revelling in my pain. A ghost of a smile crept over my lips.

Flinging my arms to the side, I allowed my body to drop, putting distance between my throat and the sword. As my back hit the earth, my feet shot up, connecting solidly with his blade and jerking his relaxed arm upward and away from me. Without wasting a second, I used the momentum from my kick to propel my body backwards in a flip that landed me on my feet.

I raised my head just in time to see Zabuza leap to his feet and lunge forward in one fluid gesture, Kubikiri Hocho aimed at my chest. My hands rapidly forming seals, I dodged to the side just on time to miss his thrust. Leaping backwards I used my last trump card.

"Shadow-wings!" I yelled, casting my jutsu. Immediately darkness began to accumulate behind me, rapidly building huge hawk like wings out of the surrounding shadows and fusing them to my shoulder blades. With a vicious growl Zabuza spun round to face me and launched another attack, but he was too late. As he drew close enough to strike, I had already leaped into the air, my inky wings beating hard as they propelled me upwards and out of his reach.

With each stroke of my wings, I concentrated on gaining height. To make my escape I needed to be able to raise myself above the forest canopy as my wings were simply to large to be able to move easily between the trees. But getting there was not as easy as it sounded. Unlike my other jutsu's, this was the only one to make something corporeal out of the shadows, and it took one hell of a lot of charka and concentration to keep it that way. One slip up and I would plummet to my death. So absorbed was I in maintaining my wings and just in general trying to get the hell out of there, that I failed to keep my eye on my enemy.

Once again, I was quickly reminded of my mistake.

The roar of water jetting up to greet me caused my head to snap downward. Zabuza stood on the ground below, his eyes trained on me, his hands still held in the position of his last seal. My eyes widened in shock as I watched his water dragon race towards me, jaws open ready to engulf my comparatively tiny body. Letting out a stream of profanities I quickly abandoned my escape in favour of defensive manoeuvres. Throwing my body to the side, I flapped my wings franticly, barely dodging the snapping jaws. Glancing behind me I watched the blue beast arc round gracefully as it renewed its attempts to devour me.

Fear pumping through my chest I angled my body downwards and tucked my wings to my sides, letting my body free-fall. Behind me the dragon was gaining, the weight of the water it was created from increasing its velocity as it dove downward. I waited until I was feet from the ground before I opened my wings and pulled my body upward. My muscles screamed in protest, but I succeeded in jerking out of my dive last minute and gliding along parallel to the ground before regaining a little height.

The dragon was not so fortunate.

The weight of the water and the sheer speed of its descent prevented the monstrosity from being able to stop its headlong dash to the ground. I felt, rather than heard, the beast hit the earth, dissolving back into the water it was crafted from as it did so. Wings pumping madly, I struggled to haul myself out of the path of the resulting waves, succeeding just on time to miss being swept away in the torrent of water.

The mini tsunami crashed around the forest floor, tearing several trees form their roots in its ferocity, forcing me to dodge again and again as trunks and limbs threatened to crush me as they fell. What seemed like an eon of acrobatic stunts later, I was relieved to watch the last of the water trickle back into the river it had been summoned from.

I had barely managed to regain my breath when the Demon surprised me with yet another attack.

Kunai flew towards me, all aimed for my vital areas. Swearing, I managed to twist my body, dodging most of them but sacrificing my wings in the process. As the kunai that had been aimed at my throat and heart tore through the condensed shadows, my wings dissipated, leaving my body to drop. Thankfully I was still close enough to the ground at the time that I managed to minimize the damage. Landing heavily on my feet, I ignored the pain that lanced through my leg muscles and immediately tore off in the opposite direction to where I had last seen my tormentor.

I was however, forced from my flight when said tormentor slipped out from behind a tree several meters in front of me. _'KAMI DAMN IT_!' my mind screamed as my body slammed on the brakes, _'When the hell did he get in front of me!?_' Releasing a loud snarl, Zabuza dragged his sword upwards in a powerful underhand swing. Throwing my body backwards, I barely managed to stop the tip of the blade slicing through my face.

As it was, the curved edge of the weapon collided with the bottom of my mask with such a force that it was torn from my face and sent flying. As I hit the ground I rolled left just on time to dodge a downward thrust.

Adrenalin pumping crazily through my body, I somehow managed to scramble to my feet and sprint away before Zabuza had managed to free his sword from the ground. _'Hah!_' I gloated in my head as I made my escape, ignoring the urge to look over my shoulder and instead concentrating on the foliage directly in front of me, _'that's what you get for using such ridiculously oversized weapons!'_

But the smirk was soon replaced by a look of horror as I felt the stinging lash of a metal chain wrap itself around my left leg.

Apparently my more experienced opponent also knew the cost of using such large weapons and had decided to go for a different approach. Squeezing my eyes shut in resignation, I felt my lower body be snapped out from under me as he yanked sharply on the chain. Still caught in the momentum of my sprint, my upper half crashed unceremoniously to the ground for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

As I law sprawled on the cold earth I heard footfalls making their way to my side. Groaning, I slowly pushed myself up, spitting out blood and dirt as I did so. Rolling over I glared up at a smirking (and yes wrappings or not I _knew_ that teme was smirking) Zabuza. In his hands dangled the sickle end of my Kusari-gama. With a feeling of dismay my eyes followed the chain it hung from all the way to my ankle.

That teme had captured me with my own weapon. Looking up I shot him an infuriated glare. He just smirked wider in return.

"Well I'll give you your due credit brat," he laughed coldly, sending small shivers down my spine, "you're better than I thought." But still not good enough. The rest of his sentence hung unsaid in the air. My glare intensified.

Without further warning, he whipped his wrist, lashing the rest of my weapon's long chain around my torso, effectively binding my arms to my sides. Ignoring my snarl of protest, he then proceeded to stoop down and sling me roughly over his well muscled shoulder.

My flailing and kicking seemed to go unnoticed as he carried me back to the firelight and once again tossed me to the ground. Only this time he didn't even have to bother holding a sword to my throat as I was too entangled in my own chain to do more that lay there and glare at him. And once again this seemed to amuse him. Fantastic. How much more humiliating could this get?

"You might be of some use to me brat," he murmured to himself as he continued to stand over me, watching my pathetic struggles.

"And why the hell would I want to be of any use to you?" I sneered at him. His eyes narrowed as he regarded me closely.

"Because no one else wants you," he pointed out, his tone cruelly amused. Turing my head from him I gritted my teeth, having no comeback to that.

"What would you have done if you had escaped?" he asked suddenly, dropping down to his haunches so he could see me more clearly. "Where would you have gone?" I focused my gaze on the firelight, doing my best to appear as though I was ignoring him. "They betrayed you. Cast you aside. The people you served, the ones you trusted. They sent you out here to die." As he spoke he leaned in closer, his voice a soft growl. "They don't want you, brat."

Closing my eyes I let the truth of his statements sink in. He was right. I had been betrayed. Once again all my unanswered questions rose unbidden in my mind. Just what the hell was going on?

Zabuza left me to my contemplations for several minutes before he continued:

"But I might," slowly my eyes flickered open and I turned my head to study his face carefully. "Join me, give me your skills and in return I will help you get revenge on the people who betrayed you. Become my weapon and I will let you live."

I remained silent as I considered his offer. On the one hand I could stay loyal to the village that had betrayed me and die what would most likely be a painful death. Or, I could agree to his terms and live long enough to get a few of those answers I so desperately craved. Surprisingly enough, I chose the later option.

"Deal," I said softly, reasoning that this would at least buy me a little time until I figured out what to do.

"Good answer brat," Zabuza chuckled darkly as he leaned over and began to loosen my chains. As soon as my body was freed I sat up, not liking to stay in such a vulnerable position any longer than I had to (even if we were officially on the 'same' side now).

It was only when I felt a rough hand seize my chin that I realized how close I now was to my erstwhile captor. Still sitting on his haunches, my face was now scarce centimetres from the missing-nin's bare chest, but that didn't appear to be what was bothering him. Instead he forcibly tilted my head so that more of the light from the fire was cast onto my uncovered face. A frown darkened his features as he examined me without a mask for the first time.

"Oh? You're older than I thought," he growled softly eyes boring into mine, "Tell me girl. What age are you?"

Ah. So that was what this was about. I let my lips curve into a smirk as I noted I had been upgraded from 'brat'.

"Nineteen. And the name is Des." He raised a brow at my answer but made no attempt to reply. Instead he simply stood up and turned to pick up his blade.

"Get up," he growled at me, "we're leaving."

* * *

_**Japanese translations:**_

_**Teme: bastard**_

_**Kusari-gama: A type of chain weapon with a sickle blade and weighted spike joined by a long chain**_

**Good? Not good? Please review and let me know what you think. As always, constructive criticism is especially appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Diary

**Cookies to anyone that spots the almost quote in this chapter, obviously you too are a die hard Guy Ritchie fan. XD**

**Oh and for the record, despite Des' musings on the nature of Zabuza and Haku's relationship, in this fic there was/is no ZabuHaku. Not that I'm against yaoi (just look at my home page!), but I'm afraid I don't particularly like that pairing – no offence to any ZabuHaku fans out there!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: The Diary**

After about an hour's uneventful journey deeper into the forest, my new boss held up a hand, indicating me to stop. Following his lead I slowed my pace to a halt and dropped silently to the forest floor. Landing lightly on my feet, I quickly straightened up and glanced round me at our surroundings, trying to discern the reason for our sudden halt.

A few moments of study later, I concluded that there was absolutely nothing even vaguely interesting about this particular patch of forest. Raising a sceptical eyebrow I turned to face my guide.

The Demon stood several meters in front of me, head bowed, eyes closed and forehead furrowed in intense concentration. Frowning I quickly tried sensing for any chakra patterns. Nothing. What the hell was he doing? Folding my arms I continued to silently watch his bizarre behaviour.

A few minutes ticked by in silence before I became irritated enough to risk his annoyance by asking him what was going on. I had just opened my mouth to speak when his sudden movement caused me to start. I watched in wary surprise as his dexterous hands began to move quickly through a complex series of signs.

He was casting a jutsu?

My body tensed as my eyes scanned our surroundings and I sensed for chakra once more. No. Nothing. I was sure of it. Utterly perplexed I returned my gaze to the former Kiri shinobi before me and contemplated all possible explanations behind his strange behaviour.

Technically, it was possible that he had sensed something that I had not – but it was unlikely. Yes, alright I may have just had my ass handed to me twice in one sitting, but I was still a hunter-nin, and a damn good one at that (ignoring recent events). I'm sure if there were enemies around I'd be able to sense it.

So what did that leave? I eyed Zabuza suspiciously as he continued his sequence of hand seals. There was always the possibility that the jutsu was for me… but wasn't that needlessly convoluted for someone who could have simply lopped my head off an hour ago? So scratch that idea.

I paused to consider the (highly plausible) idea that I was simply in the company of a mad man. I watched as the preparations for his elaborate, mysterious jutsu continued. It was seeming increasingly likely.

Slowly and soundlessly I began to edge away. I had succeeded in moving several feet before I was startled by a gravely voice barking out a command:

"Kaihou!"

Whipping my head round, I turned to face the lunatic in guilty apprehension, an excuse ready on my lips. But what I saw soon wiped my head of conscious thought. There right in front of me, where there had just a moment ago been a dense patch of forest, was now a wide clearing. Utterly astounded I blinked as I tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Obviously there was some sort of genjutsu cast over this area… but I had never even seen one of this high standard before… Not that I had any particular talent in genjutsu, but as part of our training, all sections of the ANBU are taught how to cope with them. Even if I couldn't dispel the jutsu, I ought to have at least had an inkling that it was there… especially considering the size.

Zabuza leaned on a tree, arms folded idly across his broad chest, one of his trademark evil smirks on his face as he watched my stunned silence. Flushing slightly as I realised how foolish I must look, I picked my jaw up of the floor and turned with a scowl to interrogate the smirking shinobi.

"What is this place?" I demanded, eyes narrowed. Carelessly shoving himself of the tree he had been leaning against, the Demon brushed by me.

"For now consider it 'home'," was all he bothered to say as moved towards the small log cabin situated in the centre of the clearing. Letting out a growl of annoyance I moved swiftly to catch up with him.

As I fell into step beside him, I wanted to ask about the genjutsu which covered the area, but a quick glance at the scornful expression on his face soon quashed that idea. I was not about to let him treat me like an ignorant genin. Clenching my jaw, I forced myself to stay silent, despite the aura of mocking amusement I felt seeping of my companion.

A sudden tingling feeling ran down my spine causing me to shudder. Turning round, I watched in veiled amazement as the genjutsu around the area closed itself, encompassing us in a hazy dome. I itched to investigate, but a incoherent growl of annoyance told me that my dallying was not appreciated. Gritting my teeth to prevent myself from spitting out a mocking comment that would no doubt get me killed, I turned back and trotted back to my "master's" side.

As we reached the cabin, Zabuza shoved the door open, letting the moonlight filter into the small building. I raised my eyebrow at him. The place was much… homier than I would expect from the infamous Demon of the mist. Ignoring my smirk, my companion walked in, tossing his blade on the large oak table in the centre of the room, before throwing himself onto one of the comfortable looking armchairs. Shrugging, I followed suit, setting my Kusari-gama on the table next to his Zanbato as a sign on good faith before selecting the chair opposite him. I had to bite back a sigh of relief as I felt my abused body sink into the cushioned seat.

Lounging contently in his own chair, the Demon studied me carefully. Forcing myself to ignore his scrutiny, I instead opted to close my eyes and just enjoy the rest. As much as I was loathe to admit it, fighting with him had really drained me.

"Now its time for you to prove your worth girl," his growling voice dragged my attention back towards him.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked cautiously, eyes narrowing. That earned me an amused snort.

"Information," he elaborated, "You're going to tell me everything you know about the Copy-nin and your mission orders." My eyes narrowed further at the commanding tone.

"And if I refuse?" The Demon raised a mocking brow at me.

"Than I kill you," he stated simply, not even bothering to shift into a more threatening pose. I contemplated this for a moment. He had a point, he had already proven twice over that if he wanted me dead there wasn't a whole lot I could do to stop him, particularly tired as I was. And what loyalty did I really owe Kakashi? After coming to a decision I inclined my head in grudging agreement to his terms.

"I can't tell you much outside rumours and commonly known facts when it comes to Hatake. We have little to do with one another, and I am rarely in the village," I began with a shrug, "but I'll tell you what I know." I fell silent for a time as I tried to determine how best to start.

"From what I understand Kakashi is currently working on further mastery of his sharingan," reading the curiosity from Zabuza's face I quickly shook my head, "and no, before you ask I have no idea what that entails. Only that he is."

"I believe it has something to do with retrieving his former student Uchiha Sasuke, who defected from the village last year and is now under the tutelage of Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sanin." A look of slight surprised interest flickered over the Demon's face, but he did not interrupt me. "Kakashi is presently without a team, his former members all having been taken on by the remaining Sanin. Hanuro Sakura is currently the only remaining one in the village, studying to be a medic under Tsunade, our Hokage. The Kyuubi container Uzumaki Naruto, is travelling with the final Sanin, Jiraiya, as his apprentice."

"Huh. So the rumours are true then? That little loud mouthed brat really _is _the Kyuubi container?" Zabuza muttered, a look of vague amusement on his face. I let out a snort of a laugh.

"Hmm, yes, unlikely as it may seem, he is the one." Mirth suddenly vanishing, cold brown eyes locked onto mine. I fought the shiver that threatened my spine as I held his soulless gaze.

"So what you're telling me is that Kakashi is completely alone." It sounded more like a statement than a question, but I inclined my head in agreement anyway. Slowly the Demon nodded, obviously contemplating the implications of the information I had just revealed. After a few seconds silence, his gaze flickered back to meet mine.

"Now, explain to me your orders for my assassination," he commanded softly. I shrugged.

"Not really much to tell. I had just gotten back from a mission when the Hokage summoned me to her office. She informed me of your encounter with one of our ninja teams and that you were most likely here to claim your revenge on Kakashi and possibly any of his remaining team members. Then she gave me your last known coordinates and sent me on my merry way." I felt my body tense slightly as I watched a dangerous glitter enter Zabuza's eyes.

"And have you been in contact with anyone from your village since accepting this mission?" he growled at me.

"No. I'm not much of a team player," I explained as I shook my head, "The Hokage knows that and leaves me to my own devices." Zabuza observed me for a few moments – obviously debating whether or not to believe me. After a time he must have decided to accept what I was saying because he gave a brisk nod and pulled himself to his feet. I involuntary felt my eyes glide appreciatively over the gleaming muscles of his torso as he gave a lazy stretch. I had to swallow back a mouthful of drool at the sight.

On realising what I was doing I quickly dragged my reluctant gaze upwards, only to find him watching me through mocking eyes. Shit. Had he seen me looking? Damn my perverseness! The last thing I needed to do was to let a psychopathic murderer let him know I found him attractive. After all, perverse though I may be, I'd really rather not get raped in my sleep.

Then again, maybe if it was a hottie like Zabuza doing the raping… NO. Bad thoughts.

Snarling at myself I lurched to my feet, as I once again shoved my inner pervert back into her cupboard. Damn it all! I was really going to have to find a way to deal with her before she came out to play for real and made me do something stupid like try and molest the Demon. I eyed him warily, taking in his well muscled physique and cold, pitiless eyes, before flitting to that damnable sword of his. Yep. That would be a pretty good way to get my head detached from my body.

Although all things considered, you had to appreciate the irony of that.

Another irritated growl rescued me from the insane ramblings of my mind. Zabuza stood directly in front of me, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at me in annoyance.

"Come with me," he snapped as he turned round and grabbed his zanbato from the table, before moving to the door at the far side of the room. Pausing only to snatch up my own weapon, I followed him through it into a narrow corridor. The Demon came to a halt in front of the first door in the hallway.

"This," he rasped in his usual harsh tone as he gestured at the door, "is where you will be sleeping." He flicked his hand towards the door at the opposite end of the corridor.

"That, is my room." Zabuza turned to pin me with a dangerous glare. "You will never enter my room without my permission." His eyes narrowed threateningly. "If you do, I'll kill you." Raising an eyebrow I nodded.

"If you attempt to leave without my permission I will kill you. If you fail to meet the standards I set for you I will kill you. If you do _anything_ without my permission, I will kill you." I gave him a look that was somewhere between amusement and irritation.

"So in short, I'm going to have to work very hard just to stay alive?" I asked him flippantly. His eyes glittered with cold amusement at my impudence.

"I'm glad we understand each other," he growled softly before he turned towards his own room. "Get some sleep," he ordered, "tomorrow we begin your training." I blinked in shock.

"Training?" I asked, feeling marginally insulted. Snorting a mocking laugh, the Demon turned back to face me, mirth evident on his face.

"You didn't think that you were really of any use to me the way you are now?" he sneered at me, making me want to slam my Kusari-gama blade into his eye. Deciding that would probably just get me killed, I settled for giving him a death glare.

"I have taken you here because you have potential. Nothing more. If I want you to become a tool that I can use, I must first craft you into one," he continued. "Training starts tomorrow. Now sleep." He stood and glared at me until I (grudgingly) opened the door to my room and entered.

Closing the door behind me, I grumbled to myself about crazed murderers with control issues as I made my way to sit on the edge of the bed. As I flopped down, my eyes fell on the window to the right of me. The moonlight filtered through the glass, illuminating the small room. For some reason I found that comforting, but I had always felt safer at night. I guess it had something to do with my genkai. Sighing I closed my eyes and contemplated my situation.

Here I was, Suatomi Desdemona, feared hunter-nin of Konoha, shacked up with a demented missing-nin who wants to turn me into his 'tool'. Oh how the mighty have fallen. I suppose this is my punishment for allowing myself to become complacent. Overconfidence is a bitch.

So what are my options?

My eyes flickered to the window again. I could make a break for it. Disappear without a trace. Assuming I managed to escape. Or I could wait until my dear mentor-to-be fell asleep, slice of his head and return to Konoha like a good girl. Again, assuming Zabuza didn't wake up and kill me first. I thought about that for a moment.

I can't say I like my odds.

So door number three it is then. I stay here and take what I'm being offered. At least until I can find another option. Preferably one that does not wind up with me dying a bloody death at the hands of the Demon.

Letting out an annoyed sigh I hauled myself to my feet. Well, if I was gonna be here a while, I suppose I may as well look round my room.

I idly glanced around the small, sparsely furnished room, my eyes coming to rest on an empty cage that sat by the wardrobe. Frowning slightly I made my way over to investigate. Crouching down I glanced in to find hay strewn around on the floor.

From the looks of it, it was a rabbit hutch at some stage, but I'm guessing that there hasn't been an animal in there for a while.

I wrinkled my nose at the though of Zabuza having a pet rabbit. Somehow, it just didn't fit. Shrugging off the mystery for later, I rose and walked over to open the wardrobe instead. What I found disturbed me greatly.

Kimonos. Female kimonos. And in a box on the floor, hairnets.

Stepping back in shock I began to pray that Zabuza was a secret cross dresser. Disturbing a revelation as that would be, I much preferred it to the alternative – that my new friend was in the habit of kidnapping women. Now I could get over the whole 'this means I'm not special' bit no problem. It was the 'what possible reason would a _dangerous criminal _have for kidnapping women, and what the hell does he do with them when he gets bored with them (since they obviously aren't still here)' bit that worried me.

So yes. Living with a transvestite would definitely be the lesser of the two evils. However closer inspection proved the kimono's to be too small to fit the Demon.

Damn.

Feeling distinctly uneasy now, I knelt down on the floor to have a better look at the box containing the hairnets. In it I also found a hair brush and… senbon needles? Slowly I rocked back on my haunches. This was getting weirder and weirder. Why would Zabuza let his captives have weapons?

_'Like the way you still have yours?'_ whispered a voice in my head as my hand fell to the Kusari-gama in my belt. Did he leave them to remind his captives how little threat they posed him? My frown deepened. Although I wouldn't put such a thing past the sadist, for some reason I felt I was missing something. Something about those senbon needles kept niggling at my mind.

I was about to put the box away when I noticed that for some reason it felt heavier than it ought to. Hmm, now that was odd. Raising an eyebrow I swiftly emptied it of its contents. It was then I noticed the small groove in one corner.

A false bottom perhaps?

Hooking my nail in it, I attempted to pry it open. A smile of satisfaction flickered over my face as the inner surface popped out, revealing a hidden storage compartment containing a black, leather bound book. Cocking my head to one side in curiosity, I carefully lifted the book from its hiding place.

A brief skim through it revealed it to be a diary of some sort. Intrigued, I quickly reassembled the box and returned it and its contents (_sans_ secret diary) to the wardrobe, before settling comfortably on the bed to look leisurely through my find.

It was then that the mystery of the room was revealed. Haku. This was Haku's room. These were Haku's things – never having seen him before it was easy to forget that the youth had a petulance for wearing girly clothing. My eyes fell on the empty hutch. That had been Haku's rabbit (I felt a slight pang as I wondered what had happened to it now that its master was dead. After a moments deliberation I decided Zabuza had probably eaten it. Teme.) And this was Haku's diary.

Hmm, the innermost thoughts of a boy devoted to my new mentor? Was it immoral to be invading his privacy in such a manner..?

Eh, what's he going to do? Come back and haunt me? Besides, he hung out with a murderer. I sincerely doubt that his standard of right and wrong is the same as most. Shrugging away my misgivings I settled down read.

The book proved to be surprisingly enlightening, in many ways.

It explained to me the things that I had been wary of asking – starting with the genjutsu that surrounded this area. Apparently it had been set up during the Great War as a place for Kiri-nin to use as a safe house. From what Haku said it was only one of many dotted around the five great countries, which had been abandoned (and all but forgotten) post war.

The illusion hiding it was so strong as it had been erected by six genjutsu masters, making it of the highest possible calibre – explaining both why it was so damn hard to detect and why it had lasted this long intact. It seems the jutsu Zabuza had cast was the opening spell, which caused a doorway to open temporarily allowing the caster entry.

Originally I had intended simply to skim the book, selecting titbits of information that I found relevant (such as the part on the barrier), but instead I found myself drawn into Haku's story simply for the tale. It detailed his sad beginnings, his adoption by the Demon and his life as Zabuza's weapon.

As I read I felt pity well up in me for the boy. Here was a boy that had been traumatised and abandoned, someone so desperate for acceptance and human contact that he had clung to the first person who offered him even the barest kindness. Even if that person saw him as nothing more than an object. Even if that person demanded he do things that went against his gentle nature.

Even if that person was a demon.

I clenched my teeth as I read, feeling my hatred for Zabuza intensify as I followed his corruption of a boy who was devoted to him.

But after a time, I felt my anger lessen as it became increasingly apparent that Zabuza did in fact care for the boy, even if it was against his will. I read Haku's documentation of the rare tender moments the two had shared with mixed feelings. For the kid's sake I wanted to believe that his observations were correct. After all, who knew Zabuza better than Haku? But then again, the boy was obviously so desperate for his mentor's acceptance that it was also conceivable that he saw what he wanted to see.

Leaning back against my pillow I considered this. Had there been more to the two shinobi's relationship than the student mentor one? Was it really more along the lines of the father-son bond that Haku seemed to imply in his writings? Or was it something a little more sinister entirely? After all, Haku had been a very pretty boy…

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at that. Zabuza a paedophile? No, I doubted that. There certainly had been no hints of a sexual relationship in the diary.

_'Still' _I mused to myself, _'somehow I think that there was a little more to their relationship that the Demon would let me believe. Is it possible that Haku was right? Could the Demon actually have cared for the boy?'_

I could not help but recalled the story I had heard being passed around the genin shortly after the bridge incident – that Zabuza had wept over his partner's body. At the time I had dismissed it as emotional nonsense, but what if it were true? Was that what this revenge plot of his was really all about?

I had always assumed that Zabuza's obsession with Kakashi had been as a result of the Copy-nin's defeating him in battle, a way of 'saving face', but this made more sense. Zabuza wanted to kill the man that had killed the only person he had ever cared for.

I felt a swirl of unease in my stomach as I considered that.

What did that make me? Was I really just intended as a means to an end? A tool to aid him in killing Kakashi? Or was he, on some level, looking for a replacement Haku? A new companion?

Part of me scoffed at that accusation. But another part of me couldn't help but draw similarities between me and the dead boy. We had both been cast aside by our villages when he had given us his offer. Haku time and time again mentioned how Zabuza referred to him as his 'tool' or 'weapon', both of which he had already used to describe me, and hadn't I heard that Haku was known for wearing a hunter-nin mask? Not that I had mine anymore, it was still wherever it had landed in the forest when Zabuza hit me in the face with his sword, but still...

Letting out a deep sigh I firmly told myself to stop worrying. Whatever his motivation was for making me the offer, didn't change mine for accepting it. I had been given a chance to get stronger – to be trained by the legendary Demon of the Mist, and I would have my chance to find out why the people I have trusted had thrown me to the wolves (or the demons as the case may be).

Shaking my head I thumbed through the diary, back to the part that detailed Haku's training. I couldn't help but be fascinated as I followed his mastery of his abilities. Most of them were irrelevant to me – being connected to his own ice genkai, but I was careful to fold down the corners of the pages that held techniques of interest (that single handed signing for one looked extremely useful).

Once I had done this I reluctantly slipped the diary under my pillow, along with a kunai (for emergencies) and began undressing for bed. From what I had gathered from Haku's description of Zabuza's training methods, I was going to need all the rest I could get.

After tossing my clothing to the floor, I crawled beneath my blankets clad only in my tank top and pants **(1) **and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

_**Japanese translations:**_

_**Kusari-gama: a form of chain weapon, see chapter 2 for full explanation**_

_**Zanbato: A type of sword**_

**(1) Oh just a pick note to point out the differences in Scottish and American - here the term 'pants' is used to refer to underwear ('panties') not trousers/combats**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Friglit**


	5. Chapter 5: Haku

**More Zabuza goodness! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and I suppose I should warn that things get a bit limey towards the end of the chapter – nothing explicit but I though I should mention it incase anyone dislikes that sort of shenanigans. Although if you haven't been scared off by Des's perverseness by now, I doubt this will bother you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Haku**

Zabuza's 'method' of training was brutal to say the least. Not that I had really expected an easy run from someone trained in the Village of the 'Bloody Mist', but the concept and the reality were two very different things.

It had started out easy enough. Zabuza had questioned me about my genkai and had me do demonstrations. From there we had moved on to taijutsu. The Demon had drilled me relentlessly, coming at me again and again with his sword, allowing me only my hand to hand combat skills and weapons to defend myself.

Only after I could barely stand anymore were we permitted to move onto ninjutsu. After discovering the difficulties I faced with my shadow wings jutsu, he decided our efforts would be best focused on improving that (he grudgingly explained to me at a later date that this jutsu forced me to improve my chakra skills as it involved a high degree of chakra manipulation as well as spatial recomposition), although to be fair I think mostly it was to appeal to his sadistic side.

This form of training involved me flapping around like a demented bird whilst trying my best to dodge his attacks (which involved having altogether to may reunions with that damned water dragon for comfort). I was permitted to attack back, but as it was conditional to me being on the wing whilst I did it, I am ashamed to admit I had my hands full with just trying not to become a pretty bloody pattern on the ground. When Zabuza attacks, regardless of whether it's in battle or training, he aims to kill.

Sadistic and immoral maybe, but let me tell you, I have _never _been so motivated to improve during a training session…

Training was only halted when I could no longer stand up, let alone cast any jutsu, by which time I was covered with painful bruises and bloody cuts. Zabuza on the other hand had barely worked up a light sweat.

And so the first few weeks of our new partnership (dictatorship would actually be a more accurate term) passed. Every day we would train from dawn to dusk, pausing only to have quick meals in between. During this time I found myself improving greatly, and as my confidence grew I found myself fighting back with the same ferocity that he came at me.

Not that I ever even came close to winning. If anything these sessions only served to illustrate the true gap between our abilities, but suddenly I found myself viewing these training sessions with the same determination that I had once viewed my 'games' with the Hokage. I _would _beat the Demon. No matter what it took.

It was funny how all thoughts of escape fled my mind. I would like to say it was as a result of the sheer exhaustion that the training caused, or else simply because I wanted to take advantage of this chance to improve my skills, but deep down I knew it wasn't that. The reality of the matter was that I was _enjoying _myself. It had been so long since I last spent this long with another human being. Since I last fought against someone for any other reason than because my Hokage wanted their head.

I was more than a little disturbed by this revelation. Was I really this starved for attention? Hell, I had been accusing Zabuza (not out loud of course) of trying to turn me into Haku, and here I was doing a bang up job of becoming the boy myself.

I blame the diary. Puts strange notions in a girl's head.

Not that there was any affection in any of our encounters. True to his word Zabuza continued to treat me as nothing more than the 'tool' he named me. Showing absolutely no interest in me outside of training, even choosing to eat separately from me, (and I still haven't managed to see the teme's face. Only a strong sense of self preservation stopped me from creeping into his room at night to have a look).

On a happier note I was no longer struggling with my inner pervert. Apparently a sound thrashing every day was all that it took to get her to behave.

But I _had_ become addicted to reading Haku's diary. To looking through the eyes of a dead boy at a Zabuza I did not know and was not entirely convinced really ever existed. I had begun to feel a kinship with the kid, and even went so far as to look at him as a sort of personal guardian angel. Stupid I know, but it was hard to be rational when there were times that only the insight into Zabuza's character I had gained from Haku, stopped him from following through with his threats and killing me on the spot (the man had a vicious temper, and unfortunately I was not always smart enough to hold my tongue).

But all good things must come to an end.

I had let myself get too caught in this 'game' of mine, this determination to beat Zabuza, that I failed to think of the consequences of my action. Had I taken things a little more seriously, perhaps I would have noticed his growing suspicion towards me and I would have been more cautious.

Hindsight is a great thing, ne?

It had been during our usual ninjutsu training, I had been desperately darting around in the air as I dodged his attacks, when suddenly I had seen the opening I had been waiting for all day.

Quick as a flash I tucked my wings to my sides and plummeted down towards him, lashing out with my Kusari-gama chain and whipping it around his blade as I had in our first fight. Abruptly hauling my body back up and out of the dive, I felt a triumphant smile grace my features as I pulled the chain taught.

But this time he was ready for me, tensing his muscles so that I was unable to wrench the sword from his grasp. Unfortunately for him, that had not been my intention. Smug grin widening, I secured the chain in one hand, careful to keep enough pressure on it to keep him unaware of my true intentions. Wary brown eyes watched me as I lifted my free hand and began the single handed signing I had been working on in private for the past week.

_'Thank you Haku!_' I purred in my mind as I cast my shadow clone. On seeing Zabuza's stunned gaze I aimed a wicked smirk in his direction as my clone took advantage of his preoccupation and raced forwards to attack.

Excitement seared through me as I watched the clone's sickle blade slice through Zabuza's prominent shoulder muscle, drenching his torso in blood. Roused from his stupor by the sudden pain, the Demon snapped back to life. Snarling, he viciously slammed a foot into my clone's head causing it to dissolve with a poof as he leaped backwards, abandoning his sword.

Swelled by my small victory, I made the mistake of lingering a moment to give myself a mental high five, before I pressed home my attack.

But that moment was all the Demon required.

Darting downwards once again, I swung my Kusari-gama, building momentum for my next attack. Zabuza lifted his head, his cold eyes meeting mine. It was then I noticed the rapid series of hand gestures he was making. I was too late to pull myself back up into the safety of the sky as he formed his final sign and cast his jutsu.

The swirling water vortex enveloped me in an instant, trapping me in its spinning torrent. Knowing there was nothing else I could do, I simply squeezed my eyes shut and worked on holding my breath as my body was smashed brutally into indecipherable objects time and time again.

After what seemed like an age, the water began to flow away, leaving behind my abused, half drowned body. Agonisingly hauling myself to my hands and knees, I attempted to hold myself up on my shaky limbs as I hacked up a lungful of water.

My hazy vision was slowly beginning to swim back into focus when sandaled feet moved into my field of sight. Slowly I glanced up, blearily looking into Zabuza's unreadable face.

"That's enough for today," he growled at me. "Get up and get inside." I blinked in surprise at the order as I watched him stride away.

_'We're stopping? But there's hours of daylight left!' _I wasn't naive enough to think that he was stopping because of the state I was in, he had expected me to carry on before when I had been worse. So why now? I felt a spasm of fear in the pit of my stomach. Had I over played my hand? Had I been to reckless by using Haku's single handed signalling technique? He had obviously recognised it, that much was clear from his reaction.

Slowly I hauled myself to my feet and began to lurch unsteadily towards the cabin. If I wanted to remain alive, I was going to have to start being more careful. Somehow I doubted my snooping through Haku's personal effects would go down well with Zabuza. Particularly when they involved things written about him.

After (finally) staggering to my room, I began to strip my soaking wet clothes from my shivering body, casting about for something else to wear while I waited for mine to dry. Slowly my eyes fell on the wardrobe.

Haku's kimonos would probably fit me… but if Zabuza found out I was pretty sure he would kill me, especially after the stunt I just pulled… But then again, I was _given_ his room, doesn't that mean I can use his stuff..?

Somehow I doubted it.

After a short deliberation with my slightly concussed self, I strode over to the wardrobe and yanked it open. Its not like I had much of a choice, I couldn't sit around in wet clothing and it's not as if I had anything of my own to ware. I would just have to pray Zabuza didn't see me.

Selecting a kimono at random, I quickly pulled it out from the wardrobe and donned it before I could change my mind.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, I wobbly approached my bed and just managed to crash down on the mattress before the blackness that had been niggling at my mind finally succeeded in overwhelming me.

* * *

When I awoke sometime later, the sun had already sunk below the horizon. With a wide yawn and a languid stretch I rose from my bed and ambled out of my room towards the bathroom.

Once I had finished, I exited, planning on heading back to my bedroom to go over some of the other techniques that Haku had described in the hopes of being able to modify them to suit my own abilities.

I had barely taken two steps before I was startled from my musings by an enraged snarl.

Swinging round, I found myself face to face with an incensed Demon. My body tensed I watched him warily, perplexed by his sudden erratic behaviour. It was only when I saw his murderous gaze flickering over my body I realized my mistake.

I was still wearing Haku's kimono.

Swallowing nervously I tore my gaze away from the delicate lilac fabric and looked back up into Zabuza's infuriated face. Slowly, I began to cautiously back away as I eyed the tremors of barely restrained fury running through his frame. On seeing my movements, the Demon lunged forward lightning fast and seized hold of my arms in a vice like grip. Dragging me around, he slammed me against the wall with such force that it forced the wind from my lungs.

"What the _fuck _do you think you are wearing?" he snarled at me, his face inches from my own. I open my mouth to answer him, but the suffocating bloodlust in his aura killed the words in my throat.

Oh shit. This was it. He was finally going to kill me.

"Get it off now," he ground out, eyes glittering dangerously.

"My clothes are wet. I don't have anything else to wear."

Wait… was that my voice? Why the hell was I arguing with him?! Was I trying to get myself killed? Just take off the damn kimono!

The rage radiating from him intensified tenfold as he released one of my arms in order to reach up and fist my hair. Yanking my head back viciously, he smashed it into the wall, causing a blinding pain to lance through my skull.

"I said strip!" he hissed at me, his voice brimming with fury. Despite any sense of self preservation I may have possessed, I felt my temper rising.

"What's your problem?" I spat back at him, "isn't this what you _want_?" I felt my lip curl in a sneer as I taunted him.

Oh hell, what was I saying? Kami damn it! Shut up before you push him over the edge!

But my rising temper was overriding everything my common sense was telling me.

"Wasn't that why you brought me here? To replace your precious _Haku_?"

And then it was too late.

With a vicious roar, the Demon snapped. In an instant he had his hands wrapped around my throat, choking the life from me as he shook my body like a rag doll. Desperately clawing at his arms I attempted to kick out at him, trying to force him to drop me, but all that accomplished was him slamming me against the wall once more, pinning me with his body as his hands tightened.

Blackness began to encroach on my vision as I felt him lean close to my ear to growl mockingly in it.

"You honestly think _you _could replace _Haku?_" he sneered at me. "You pathetic excuse for a ninja, you can't even _compare _to him! I should kill you for your presumption." The blackness had claimed virtually all my vision by this point, my mind began reeling from the lack of oxygen as he continued.

"You are nothing more to me than a tool. An _object _to help me get my revenge." His words swirled around inside my head, as I began to swim in and out of consciousness. It was only when his grip slackened slightly and he began to shake me once more that I realised he had asked me a question. Desperately sucking down what little oxygen I could, I forced myself to listen to what he was saying.

"Haku's technique!" he snarled at me, "where did you learn it?" By now I was too far gone to even consider lying, although even if I wasn't I doubt I would have dared. It took several attempts before I finally managed to wheeze out the answer he wanted.

"D-dairy, under m-my pillow," I spluttered between the tiny breaths I was managing to suck down. With a final infuriated growl, Zabuza tossed me to the ground and stalked off towards my room.

I was not foolish enough to remain until he returned. Desperately gasping in much needed breaths, I staggered to my feet and hobbled towards the door as fast as I could, trying my best to negotiate the still spinning hallway. On reaching my goal, I yanked it open and made for the safety of the forest, beyond the genjutsu.

* * *

As I fled, I was operating purely on autopilot. Honestly, as messed up as I was I amazed I even made it through the barrier.

By the time I finally came to, I was lying on my back some miles away from the cabin. Blinking slowly, I climbed to my feet, carefully taking stock of my injuries. I was somewhat relieved to note that with the exception of a nasty assortment of bruises, a still depleted chakra level and an abused throat, I was largely okay.

Alright, next step, where was I?

Glancing around I tried to get my bearings. Wait a minute… this place feels eerily familiar… Moving carefully around the forest I tried to find a reason for this feeling of deja-vu. It was only when my eyes fell on a cracked white mask, half hidden amongst the foliage by my feet that I realised where I was.

In my semi-conscious state I had dragged myself back to the scene of my first fight with Zabuza.

Kneeling down I gently brushed the dirt from the mask that had once meant so much to me. Lifting it up, I inspected it for damage. There was a large crack which travelled diagonally to the bridge of the nose, emanating up from the bottom left hand side where the sword stoke had connected under my jaw. Despite that however, it appeared largely undamaged.

_'Still useable,' _I mused, tracing the crack with my index finger. As I sat there playing with my mask, I felt a sudden over whelming urge to run. To go back _home, _to go back to Konoha to the life that I had once had, to the people I once cared for.

The people that had cast me off.

That realisation put an end to that chain of thought. I would not go crawling back with my tail between my legs to _those_ people.

So what choices did that leave me? Lifting my head I looked out into the forest. I could leave, go away and start my life over… I pondered that idea for a moment.

Sighing, I shook my head sadly. That wasn't an option either. Zabuza would stay true to his word and hunt me down. If for no other reason that because I knew where his hideout was. And even if he didn't, if I chose that option I would never get those answers I wanted.

I gave a mirthless smile. Well, I guess that decides it then. By process of elimination, I return to the Demon and just pray that he doesn't decide to kill me.

Damn, I wonder how long it will take him to cool his temper? Maybe I could avoid him until he does… no that won't work. He'd check to make sure I came back.

Maybe there's some way to placate him?

Hmm.

Vaguely I recalled an incident Haku had written about in the diary. Something had set Zabuza off in a vile temper – I forget what – and he had threatened to eat Haku's rabbit. Haku had said that he had managed to calm the enraged Jounin down by cooking him his favourite meal – roast (wild) rabbit and rice. I had remembered that particular detail as I had been amused by the idea of bribing the infamous Demon with a home cooked meal. But if it had worked for Haku, maybe it could work for me?

Then again, maybe it could spell my death. Zabuza would no doubt know where I got the idea from. What if he viewed this as another 'attempt' to resemble Haku? Damn… what to do..?

After a short time deliberating, I decide to go with the bribe. He knew I read the diary, so there is no point in pretending otherwise, and only a fool would ignore information, regardless of how it was obtained. Nodding to myself I quickly stood up, glad that I had come to a decision.

As I did however, I remembered the mask in my hands. Now, what about this?

If I was smart, I would toss it back where I had found it, to ensure Zabuza did not come across it and jump to the wrong conclusions… but this mask was part of me, even if I was no longer a Hunter-nin. I hated the thought of it lying here in the dirt. I lovingly ran my fingers over the leaf symbol on the forehead. Smiling slightly, I tucked into my obi. I guess I would have to make sure he didn't find it then.

Now, to find what I needed in order to create my bribe.

* * *

On arrival back at the cabin, I quickly slipped in through my window to safely hide my mask in the back of Haku's wardrobe, before taking the ingredients I had gathered around to the back of the cabin and constructing a cooking fire. As I waited for the fire to take, I adeptly skinned and gutted the rabbit, stuffing it with the wild herbs I had gathered to fragrance the meat and laying its viscera out for the birds. Once that was set to roasting nicely, I put a pan of rice, to cook over the fire and sat back.

_'Well, I guess I ought to be thankful that his favourite meal is pretty straight forward to make. I'd be screwed if it was tiramisu.'_ My culinary expertise were not the best it had to be said, but even I could roast a rabbit and cook some rice. Smiling to myself I stretched out on the grass and waited for the meal to cook.

As time wore on, the slowly cooking food began to emit a tantalising odour that soon had me salivating. My hunger stimulated, I was beginning to get impatient. The food was nearing completion and the Demon still had not turned up.

I was on the verge of going to look for him when I sensed his presence approaching. Turning, I watched as he rounded the corner of the cabin, his eyes falling on the roasting meat momentarily, before locking gazes with me.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Cooking Demon-san," I replied trying to suppress the smirk I felt. Zabuza's eyes narrowed at my flippant answer and he let out a dangerous growl, quickly squashing my mirth. Inhaling heavily I gave him a level gaze as I offered him the explanation he desired.

"Consider it a peace offering," as I spoke I watched him carefully, mindful of any minute movements that could indicate how he was going to react.

A dark look on his face, Zabuza approached me, gliding forwards with a lethal grace, stopping only when his body was inches from my own.

"What is it?" he rasped softly in my ear, his tone dangerously playful. Fighting back the urge to shiver at his voice, I remained frozen to the spot, hesitant to so much as twitch a muscle lest it provoke an attack. Forcing myself to stay calm I kept my eyes on his face.

"Rabbit," I told him coolly. Zabuza remained silent for a moment, wicked amusement flickering in his eyes as he gazed at me. Finally letting out a sinister chuckle, the Demon locked eyes with me.

"I'm not sure if you are a fool or a masochist," he mused as he folded his arms idly over his bare chest. I raised an eyebrow as I considered this for a moment.

"Probably the latter," I conceded a dark smile flashing over my face, "but considering that you're a sadist, I suspect that's a good thing." With a smirk, Zabuza gestured me to serve the food. Barely suppressing my smug grin, I complied.

After handing him his steaming bowl of rice and meat and a set of chopsticks, I busied myself with getting my own. It was only when I turned back round to find a place to sit that I realised he was still there.

I blinked in surprise as I watched him settle himself on the grass. Up until now he had shown no desire to eat with me, deliberately moving elsewhere whenever I started my meals.

It's amazing what a throttle can do for you.

Shaking off my shock, I moved to sit a friendly distance from him and silently began eating as I watched him carefully from the corner of my eye. If he really intended to eat his meal he would have to undo those damn facial wrappings of his. I would finally get to see what he hides under that mask!

As I watched his hands move to the back of his neck, I froze in excitement, chopsticks midway to my mouth. Seemingly oblivious to my scrutiny, Zabuza began to unwind the bandages that obscured his lower face. Slowly they peeled away to reveal a strong, clean shaven jaw and proud straight nose.

His face looked so different without his wrappings covering half of it. Before he had looked sinister, now he looked… well to be fair he _still_ looked sinister. But now he _also _looked hot. Very hot in fact. I felt myself begin to drool at the sight.

Why on earth would he obsessively cover such a thing up?! It was a crime to fan-girls and perverts alike!

I was contemplating on this when I was given the answer to my question. As the Demon opened his mouth to eat the bite of food he held in his chopsticks, I caught sight of his teeth, or rather his fangs.

Each one of his teeth was shaped into the sharp, serrated triangle of a shark. Teeth designed for tearing flesh from bones.

After a moment I came to my senses and forced myself to stop staring before he noticed.

The last thing I need is to piss him off again.

But unfortunately my curiosity was not so easy to quell. As if by their own will, I found my eyes drawn again and again to those terrible teeth as they glinted menacingly in the firelight.

Swallowing heavily, I felt a small tingling shiver of excitement run down my spine at the sight. Biting my lip, I began to wonder what those teeth would feel like on my skin…

_'Hold on! Am I __seriously__ lusting after a guy with __fangs?!__' _I realised in horror.

Wait… did that count as some weird kind of bestiality? I shuddered slightly at the thought.

Realising that I had been ogling my boss for sometime now, I once again forced my dirty mind to behave, quickly lifting my gaze… and found myself staring straight into his sinful dark eyes.

Oh crap.

The Demon remained silent as he continued to watch me with a wicked smile playing over his face. I gulped nervously and opened my mouth to try and wriggle my way out of this uncomfortable situation.

In the blink of an eye, Zabuza surged forwards, seizing my wrists in his iron grasp and knocking me backwards, sending my bowl and chopstick flying, as he pinned my body beneath his own. Frozen in shock, I could only watch as he forcefully crashed his lips into mine.

As the brutal kiss continued, I was dimly aware of his sharp teeth slicing through the soft flesh of my mouth, sending rivulets of blood cascading down over my chin.

The throb of pain from my abused lips seemed to snap me back to life. A sudden intense wave of panic began to overwhelm me at the completely alien sensation of being so totally dominated. Struggling wildly, I thrashed against him, fighting to get free of his hold, snapping my own teeth in attempts to bite him.

This, however only served to excite him more. Pressing his body even harder into my own, he bent his head to eagerly lap at the life giving blood that was flowing from my lips. The eerie feeling of his tongue gliding over my skin started causing strange shivers to ripple down my spine.

With a sudden frustrated snarl, the Demon dragged my arms above my head, pinning them together with one hand. His free hand moved down to my neck where it swept my hair off my throat.

Abruptly breaking the kiss, Zabuza turned to attack my exposed skin. Raking his deadly fangs playfully over my windpipe to remind me of the vulnerable position I was in, he began teasingly trailing nipping bites downwards, allowing his teeth to graze my skin, occasionally drawing blood.

I was vaguely aware of my heart beginning to beat faster and my breath escaping my torn lips in ragged pants as he continued his assault. Slowly, against my will, I felt my eye lids slide close as all reason seemed to flee from my mind and I began to surrender to his desire.

With a low growl of satisfaction, the Demon returned to my mouth, catching me in a lustful kiss that set my battered lips aflame, but I was too far gone to care. Kissing him back with equal ferocity, I began to fight with his invading tongue for dominance, our breath mingling as his free hand began to explore my body. Arcing my back, I let out a breathy moan as our legs twined, forcing our hips together in a move that sent a burst of white hot desire racing through my body.

Unexpectedly, his free hand abruptly stopped its journey along my upper thigh and moved instead to tear the kimono away from my neck – revealing my shoulder in the process. Through the pleasure/pain induced fog in my brain I watch him in hazy confusion as he moved his mouth to my newly liberated flesh.

Pain laced through my body as his sharp teeth penetrated my skin. Grip tightening on my arms to hold me still, the Demon buried his fangs even deeper into the base of my neck. Arching my back in agony I let out a loud gasp.

Releasing me, Zabuza once again lowered his head to lap at the blood that poured out of my new wound. The strangely erotic feeling of his tongue being roughly dragged across my over-sensitised flesh caused a loud moan to tear from my throat.

Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Pulling back, Zabuza caught my gaze with mocking eyes, a bloody smirk playing on his lips.

"Masochist indeed," he growled tauntingly at me, before rolling off and standing up. Blinking in shock I raised myself up on my elbows. My body still tingling and screaming out at the loss of contact, I watch him climb to his feet.

"Go rest. As of tomorrow our training intensifies," he ordered over his shoulder as he turned and walked towards the cabin, leaving me lying on the grass surrounded by discarded food. My jaw dropped.

"What the hell?" I spat out in fury as I watched his retreating figure, an embarrassed flush colouring my face.

Shakily climbing to my feet, I gathered the ripped material of the kimono together in an attempt to cover up my naked and abused skin as I glared at his back. With a frustrated snarl, I whirled around stalking off towards the half open window of my room, leaving the fire to die out by itself. On arriving at my destination, I quickly pushed it open the rest of the way and hauled myself in.

After that little display, I did not want to bump into Zabuza again.

Entering my room, I slammed the window closed behind me and threw myself onto my mattress, gingerly dabbing at the various wounds he had littered along my face and neck.

What in the name of Kami had just happened?!

Zabuza had just kissed me.

Hell, it was a bit more than kissing. More like an extremely steamy make out session. No, make that violent. An extremely violent make out session. Wincing slightly, I ripped some of the torn material free from my outfit and tied it firmly round the base of my neck in a makeshift bandage covering the large bite mark he had just left me.

And I even more disturbingly I had liked it.

_'Masochist indeed,'_ Zabuza's sneer echoed mockingly around my head. What game was he playing with me? Slowly my eyes slid down to the torn purple kimono that still clung valiantly to my body.

Haku's kimono.

I began to feel distinctly uneasy as I considered the impactions of my dress. He had never shown any interest in me before – sexual or otherwise, so why now? Why today of all days, the one day that I had repeatedly reminded him of Haku? First during the battle, then the kimono, the diary, the cooking…

Was I right before? Was he really training me to become Haku's replacement? And if so… what exactly did that entail? After all, I had been dressed like Haku when he had pounced on me…

Closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, I forced myself to think rationally.

Haku had given no hints in his diary to any sort of sexual component in his and Zabuza's relationship. And besides, I think Zabuza made it quite clear earlier that he did not think of me like he did Haku. Grimacing slightly, I ruefully began to massage my bruised throat.

No, more likely Zabuza thought of me exactly how he said he did – as a tool. A tool to use in anyway he deems fit. Including using me to relieve a little sexual frustration. I mean the guy had been a 'ghost' for the past two years. I can't really see him getting much female attention in that time, so I guess it's a given that he would be interested in any female in the near vicinity. And I just happen to be the closest.

But if that was the case then why stop when he did..?

Growling in frustration, I rubbed my face. _'Damn it! Enough obsessing! The guy is a complete sadist. He probably is just trying to mess with you!' _I told myself firmly.

Teme.

_'Well, if that's the case, he can mess with me anytime he likes!'_ cheered my perverse side as I unwillingly found myself thinking over our steamy encounter. Groaning, I slapped my forehead in exasperation.

Sometimes, I hate myself.

Sighing deeply, I wriggled beneath my blankets, not even bothering to undress before I let sleep rescue me from the twisted circus that had become my life.

* * *

**Review, you'll be my best friend if you do! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: The Blurring of Lines

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I place the blame fully on my other fic (Taming the Sand). It seems to really have taken off, and I've started to become addicted to writing it, much to the sad detriment of my other ficlets**

**Sorry about that guys! I'll try to do better, but if you want to encourage me then please review… you have no idea how motivating it is to get feed back from your work.**

**As always, a big thanks to everyone who did review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Blurring of Lines**

The sun light streamed through my window as dawn broke the next morning. Grumbling to myself, I sat up in my bed, knuckling sleep out of my eyes.

Kami, I hate mornings.

Leaning back against my headboard, I raked my fingers through my hair as I tried to get my head together. Slowly my gaze moved to settle on my half open door as images from the previous night rose unbidden to my mind.

I had quickly fallen into a deep – and thankfully dreamless – sleep after I had retreated to the safety of my room last night. But like any self respecting ANBU, even in the deepest of sleeps, I quickly roused the instance I sensed danger.

At first I had been unsure what had woken me, so silent was his approach. I had lain in bed, ears straining for sound as I was careful to maintain the pretence of sleep. It was only when I had resorted to cracking my eyes open and engaging my Darkvision that I had seen him. He had been careful to stand in the shadows of the doorway, effectively hiding him in my darkened room, while the moonlight filtering through my window had given him a clear view of me lying in bed.

I watched the Demon apprehensively as I waited for him to make his move, but nothing was forthcoming. He just seemed content to stand and watch me, brow furrowed in thought as he stared at my prone figure.

Even in my wired state, I couldn't help but notice that he was once again wearing his facial wraps.

Trying not to betray my wakefulness by allowing my muscles to tense, I began to wonder what he was up to.

Was he here to kill me while I slept? My punishment for comparing myself to Haku? Or was he here for… other reasons?

We remained like that for some time. Me, pretending to lie sleeping as I secretly watched him. Him, cloaked in shadows as he spied on his 'unconscious' subordinate for reasons best only known to himself. Eventually however, my nerves got the better of me.

Deciding to end the charade before I got caught out, I deemed it time to 'wake up'. Moaning softly, I raised a hand to my face to rub my eyes as I groggily sat up in bed, dazedly looking around me, as though searching for the mysterious thing that had woken me. As my gaze fell on the doorway I let a confused scowl twist my features.

"Zabuza?" I muttered grumpily as I stared at him. I'm not sure if he was aware that I had my genkai engaged, or if he thought that I simply had naturally good eyesight in the dark, but whatever the reason, he didn't seem to question my knowing he was there. "What is it?"

The Demon shifted slightly at my question, but made no attempt to move forward into the light.

"Nothing," he murmured at last, "Go back to sleep."

And with that he had turned and slipped from my room like a phantom. Had it not been for the door that he had left ajar, I would have thought that I had dreamed the entire bizarre encounter come morning.

Shaking my head, I forced the issue from my mind as I stood up and moved towards the bathroom. I had other things to concentrate on besides my mentor's eccentricities.

Like surviving my morning's training session.

* * *

The hot water gushed out of the shower above my head, washing the blood and grime from my body. Sadly, it couldn't magically rinse the cuts and bruises quite so easily. Wincing slightly, I pulled my hair back and tilted my head to the side, letting the hot water clean out the bloody bite wound to my throat.

It had been over a week since the night with the kimono. In that time the strange encounters with Zabuza had not ceased. The complete opposite in fact.

Largely, he still treated me as he always had, although now he seemed to alternate between open hostility and a slightly friendlier attitude (or perhaps less antagonistic was a better way of putting it?), allowing me to eat with him, and even on occasion deigning to grace me with his company while I did some odd task or lay resting. But in general things remained the same.

Or that is things remained the same when he was not molesting me.

I would never know when it was coming. I could be doing anything - eating, training, sharpening my weapons – and suddenly I would find myself slammed up against a wall/tree/any other handy vertical substrate, or else pinned to the ground. Sometimes I was not even aware of his presence until he pounced, the man seemed to get kicks out of catching me off guard. The only place that he never once approached me was in my room. Although that, I suspect, was most likely more due to the fact that it was in his mind still Haku's room.

Always in these encounters, I would start of with my token resistance – another thing that he seemed to get kicks out of – fighting him and refusing to co-operate, and always he would persevere until my resolve crumbled. Then, just as I was really beginning to enjoy myself, he would pull back and sink his teeth into my neck. After that he would get off me and saunter away, leaving me highly frustrated, raging mad and always swearing never again to let him near me.

Lifting my hand I gently fingered the tooth marks in my neck as I though about his bizarre biting fetish. Not that it would surprise me if a man like Zabuza _was_ into such a thing, he was after all, the embodiment of sin itself. But for some reason he always bit me in the same place. It was more like a ritual than anything else. Gently scrubbing the dried blood from the wound, I lazily wondered what it meant.

Most likely it was a mark of ownership, I concluded after a moment's deliberation. I scowled at the thought. That would be just like the sadistic teme.

Still snarling to myself, I reached over and shut the water off. Wrapping a towel around my dripping flesh, I stepped out of the shower.

Reaching up to shake the excess water from my hair, I was suddenly struck by how much longer it was. When I had first left Konoha it had been shorn to jaw length, but now it fell past my shoulders. When had it gotten so long? Frowning lightly, I tried to calculate how long it had been since I had left the village. Almost two months? Was that really right?

Somewhat startled by the revelation, I fingered the wet locks in shock. That would mean that I had been living in this bubble with my intended 'target' for around four weeks now. That was longer than I had spent with any one individual since I left my genin team when I was 13.

Fantastic. The longest I had spent with _anyone_ in over six years, and it was a sadistic, twisted, kidnapping sexual deviant with a biting fetish.

Damn. If I ever get out of this predicament alive, the first thing I am doing is getting a social life.

And some new clothes.

And a drink. A large one.

Shaking my head, I dragged myself back to the problem at hand. Hair. I was going to have to start tying it back or else it was going to get in my way.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any hair ties.

_I_ didn't. Haku on the other hand had an entire box of hair accessories that _he_ certainly wasn't using.

_'Then again,' _ I reminded myself firmly, _'remember what happened with the kimono incident.'_

Hmm, I had a point. I really would rather not make another mistake like that again. After all, I was still dealing with the repercussions of last time.

Okay, so maybe borrowing Haku's stuff without permission was out. But what about _with_ permission? Surely Zabuza would agree that I needed something to keep my hair out of the way… wouldn't he?

Well, I guess there was only one way to find out. Tucking my towel firmer around my body, I bent to retrieve my clothes before unlocking the door and heading to my bedroom to change.

* * *

After I was dressed, I made my way to the fire-lit glow of the living room. Upon entering, I found Zabuza reclining in his usual chair, the curved tip of his zanbato resting lightly on the floor between his legs, the blade stretching up to rest on his shoulder as he ran a whet stone down its side, sharpening it to a killer edge.

Slipping into the flickering light of the room, I approached him silently, unwilling to disturb his concentration. I had learned in my time with the Demon that doing such things with his sword was Zabuza's way of unwinding. And as I had no idea how long he had been at it, I therefore had no gauge of his mood.

"What is it?" he growled at me with out looking up from what he was doing. Halting to the left of him, I watched him carefully through half lowered lids as I continued to appear nonchalant.

"Hmm, nothing much," I murmured with a shrug as I ran a hand through my wet tresses. "I was just thinking, my hair's getting a too long to just leave hanging loose. I'm going to need to do something about it."

In a heart beat, the mammoth sword had swept up from its position between Zabuza's legs and pointed at my throat. The slightest flick of Zabuza's wrist would separate my head from my shoulders. Every muscle in my body tensed at the vulnerable position, but I refused to just slink away cowed… at least until I figured out what kind of mood he was in.

Softly, the blade caressed the skin of my neck, leaving a swirling trail of red welts on my skin, before moving slowly to the left, to lift my hair off my shoulder with the back of the weapon.

"Kubikiri Hocho and I could do something about that for you, if you'd like," he offered in a playful tone, his wicked eyes glinting with amusement. Instantly I felt myself relax. He was in a good mood.

Raising a sardonic eyebrow at him I calmly reached up and shoved the blade clear of my neck and hair both.

"Thanks for the offer, but if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not trust you to have your sword that close to my throat. You might get carried away," I drawled as I moved to lounge in the chair opposite him. With a low chuckle, Zabuza returned the zanbato to its previous position and resumed his sharpening.

"As you wish. The offer stands if you change your mind." Suppressing a smirk of my own, I settled into my seat as I watched him work, the dancing flames of the hearth illuminating and emphasizing his already defined musculature each time he swept his strong arm down the already sharp edge.

"No, and as I would prefer not to have to take a kunai to it myself, I was thinking more along the lines of acquiring some hair ties to keep it out of my way while we train," I kept my tone casual as I spoke, but judging from the way Zabuza's hands halted in their ministrations and how he slowly flicked his eyes to lock with mine, the Demon was not fooled. Allowing my face to become more serious, I met his gaze squarely.

"There is a box full of hair supplies in my room. I want to start using them." A few minutes ticked by in uneasy tense silence as Zabuza mulled over my proposal.

"You can use the hair ties, but don't touch the nets," he growled as he turned back to his sword. Releasing the breath I did not even know that I had been holding, I nodded my agreement.

"Fine by me," I murmured softly as I once again sank back into my comfortable chair. A low grunt was all the response I received.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my self to be lulled by the repetitive rasping noise of the whet stone rubbing against the metal as I thought over my predicament.

Here I was, a once feared hunter-nin, feeling triumphant because my captor had given me leave to use a hair tie.

Even more worrying, I was beginning to feel… content here. Safe and happy in this strange little world where I was cut of from everything and everyone save my mentor/tormentor.

What the hell had happened to the girl who didn't need anything or anyone? Slowly I slid an eye open and gazed at the bane of my life – the person who had single-handedly turned my entire world upside down. Idly I wondered what I would be doing had I never accepted this mission.

"Why now?" Looking up, Zabuza frowned in my direction.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" he demanded irritably. Capturing his gaze, I leaned forwards.

"I said: why now? Why after two years of playing dead did you suddenly decide to come back?" His eyes narrowed slightly as he considered me. I may have been wrong, but I could have sworn I saw some respect glimmer momentarily in the depths of those sinister orbs as he gazed at me.

"I had unfinished business with Kakashi." I waited for him to continue, but after a moment it became apparent that he would need more prodding to elaborate.

"Because he killed Haku?" Dark eyes flashed with anger at my words.

"Because he out did me. Because he bested me in battle and forced Haku to give up his life in order for me to retain mine," he snapped. Slowly I nodded my understanding.

So. Kakashi had become Zabuza's scapegoat. He had wounded the Demon's pride and reputation by beating him and then – albeit not by his own intention, he had killed Zabuza's protégé. Most likely all the anger Zabuza felt towards the masked ninja was what he really felt towards himself. After all, as he had said, Haku had chosen to throw his life away in order to save Zabuza's. It was because of Zabuza's deficiencies that Haku was now dead.

"Alright, but why _now_? Why not two years ago?" Again the same measuring look as before.

"The copy-nin is a formidable opponent. One that had made it clear that as I was, I could not beat him. If I wanted my revenge, first I had to concentrate on improving myself." I frowned at his reasoning. Yes it was logical, but after all he had been through it seemed _too_ logical.

"I don't understand. Even with all the reasons you had to hate him, you still were able to walk away indefinitely?" A look of amusement flickered over Zabuza's face as he watched me.

"That's because you're still young and hot-headed. And that is the very reason why you allowed yourself to be so easily lured into the trap I set for you." I aimed a scowl at the shinobi in front of me. Was it really necessary to bring that up?

"More experienced ninja know that there are times where doing nothing is the best course of action. I knew that by withdrawing and biding my time, I would gain the time I needed to improve, and by slipping of the radar the way I did, I was able to choose the opportune moment to strike."

Grudgingly I contemplated his words. He was right. By doing things this way he had been able to go and improve without fear of being hunted by his enemies and when he had finally chosen to reveal himself, he had done it at a time when Kakashi was at his weakest – his team all having left him. Plus there was the shock factor, a supposedly long dead enemy coming out of the wood work was enough to put any ninja off his game.

I nodded absentmindedly as I thought it over. I was jerked from my contemplations as a wide yawn broke free from my mouth. Blinking my suddenly heavy eyes, I belatedly realised exactly how exhausted I was. Biting back another yawn, I hauled myself from my altogether _too_ comfortable chair and began to make my way to my bedroom. I needed some rest.

I had barely managed to take tow steps towards the door before I found myself pinned to the nearby wall as Zabuza hungrily pressed his lips to mine.

_'When did he even have time to take his mask off?'_ I wondered hazily through the fog of pleasure, to tired to even bother _trying_ to protest. Eyes sliding closed, I wrapped my arms around him, reaching up to rake my fingers through his thick hair as I kissed back fiercely despite my fatigue.

Abruptly pulling away, Zabuza gazed into my eyes, dark amusement flashing in the inky depths of his own as our breath mingled tantalizingly. With a sudden mocking snort, he pushed himself away from me and walked languidly back towards his sword.

"Go to bed. You obviously need some sleep," he growled scornfully.

Automatically opening my moth to argue, I mentally grabbed hold of my idiot tongue before it could spout off any nonsense and clenched my jaw to keep it closed. He was right. I was in no state right now to be even thinking of doing anything.

Besides. It not like I actually _wanted_ too. I mean, yes, sure he was hot, but he was far too psychotic for me. Who wants to be involved with someone who would as likely try to kill you as kiss you? No, I didn't have any serious attraction to him. It was just a small (purely physical) crush. And I could control that.

Right?

* * *

"Get up," Opening an irritated eye, I glared insolently at my tormentor.

"Go away," I grumbled as I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow. With an irritated snarl, Zabuza hauled the bedcovers from me, berefting me of its warmth. Shivering violently as the cold air hit my exposed skin, I pushed myself up on my arms, twisting round to shoot an angry glance at the man before me.

The Demon's attention however, had wandered from his task of rousing me. With a sleep muddled frown I followed his gaze down my body.

Crap. I had forgotten what I was wearing.

As always, last night I had slept in my t-shirt and pants **(1)**, which between the two of them revealed a slash of skin at my navel, my bare legs and from the position I was currently in, more than a decent portion of my ass.

All in all not the best position to be in around a sexually depraved psychopath when you are still bleary eyed and fuzzy-headed from sleep. Wincing, I quickly manuvered myself into a less provocative position and glanced up at the missing-nin, praying to Kami that I was not about to get raped (and not at all secretly hoping I would…).

Zabuza's hungry eyes slid up my legs and over my body before settling on my chest, a wicked smirk on his face.

Frowning I looked down at my breasts. To be honest, I was slightly surprised that they were where he had decided to focus on. After all, unlike my lower half, I wasn't showing any more of them than usual. Or so I thought.

Flushing as the sight of my stiffened nipples caught my eye, I quickly levelled the man an evil glower as I fought the urge to fold my arms over my chest. Damn body reacting to the damn cold.

"Yes I have nipples. Get over it." I snarled irritably at him.

A slight leer on his face at my little outburst, the Demon approached me. Swallowing heavily I began to shove myself backwards, away from him and the evil glint in his eye that promised bad things too come.

Oh hell. This was it. I probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week after he was finished having his wicked way with me.

Leaning over the mattress, Zabuza reached out and seized my ankle in a vice like grip, forcefully dragging me towards him.

Shit! Shit! SHIT! Lemme go!

Struggling wildly in his grasp, I flipped over and began to desperately grab at the bed. But apparently years of heaving around that monster of a sword had done its work well. With seemingly no effort, the Demon hauled me free of my bed and slipped an arm around my waist, dragging me to my feet and slamming me against his hard body.

Hot breath tickled my ear seductively, sending small shivers down my spine despite the panic fluttering in my chest.

"Get dressed," he breathed teasingly as his lips skimmed the shell of my ear, "or I will make you. And I assure you, you wont like that. You have five minutes."

And with that he released me and strode out of my room without a backwards glance. Startled by the distinct lack of molestation, I turned to gawp incredulously at the closing door.

Apparently the sanctity of Haku's room was not going to be broken.

_'I was looking forward to not being able to walk for a week.'_

"Shut up brain!" I snapped at myself as I turned to do as I was bid. I was _not _keen to test just how much I would 'not like' Zabuza making me.

_'Yes I am.'_

"Kami Damn it!"

* * *

Five minutes later (one to actually get changed and four more to beat my libido into submission) I slipped out of the cottage and walked to the training field to meet my mentor. The Demon watched me through lazy eyes as I approached, idly leaning his weight on his sword. Turned immediately wary by his behaviour, I stood uneasily before him. Normally he would have attacked me by now…

Slowly, unthreateningly, Zabuza pushed up off Kubikiri Hocho. Swinging the zanbato up to rest over his shoulder, he turned and started to stroll away. Eyes narrowing, I held my ground. Was this some kind of trick to throw me off guard?

After a few meters, Zabuza stopped and shot me an irate glance over his shoulder.

"Come. We are going outside today," he ordered coolly. I raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Out of the barrier?" Snorting at my stupidity, Zabuza resumed walking. Scrambling to catch up, I fell into step beside him.

"Yes. We are running short of supplies. There is a small civilian village a short distance from here that we can purchase more. Of course it is more than likely that we will meet with either Iwa or Konoha shinobi between here and there, so consider this my first assessment of your abilities."

As the Demon bowed his head and began the signs that would allow us to exit the barrier, I felt my stomach somersault with anticipation. Folding my arms across my chest, I leaned indolently against a tree as I watched him, a slow grin spreading across my face.

We were going out.

* * *

Trees flew past my eyes ignored, as I send my shadow puppets rocketing forwards with a flex of my hand. We had been on the move for a few hours now and so far my puppets had proved themselves invaluable, helping us to avoid several unwanted encounters with other shinobi.

Zabuza and I had developed a system. I would use my jutsu to scout on ahead, leaving Zabuza to keep an eye on our immediate surroundings. Truthfully? I was getting bored. This was the first time I had been allowed outside of the barrier (excluding my little excursion after the 'kimono incident') since I had first arrived here with Zabuza. When he had first announced that we were to be leaving I had been too excited at the prospect of finally doing something other than training to care that it was a simple supply mission.

But hell. If Zabuza didn't let us tangle with some of the bad guys (or should that be good guys?) soon, I was going to gnaw my own arm out of sheer frustration.

As an image suddenly tugged at my mind, I idly engaged it without bothering to signal my partner, trusting my body's autopilot not to crash me into any trees. As I peered through my puppets eyes, I was vaguely aware of a dark smile spreading itself over my real face.

Before me (shadow 'me' that is) stood four Iwa ninja, setting up what was clearly going to be an ambush. My smile broadened. That would ease the boredom nicely.

Pulling my consciousness back into my body I surreptitiously flicked a glance at Zabuza. That is assuming he allowed us to confront them… Perhaps I could hold of mentioning it until it was too late..?

"Tell me, what was it you saw that made you grin like a psychopath?" Snorting to myself I gave him a significant look. Pot, kettle, anyone? Still. Now he knew there was something up. I would have to tell him. Hastily I signalled for him to slow down and described what it was I saw.

"So," he mused, "they are aware of us then?" I gave a shrug.

"It certainly looks that way. I haven't detected anyone else in the area that the trap could be for." The Demon turned to face me, a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting now, should we?" A wicked smirk spread over my face.

"No at all. We wouldn't want to appear rude," I agreed playfully, my body buzzing with anticipation of what was to come.

Yes. This would do nicely.

* * *

I gazed down between the branches of the tree I was perched on at my prey below. The two Iwa chunin crouched hidden in the foliage below. Or at least that was the idea. I wrinkled my nose slightly in disgust. Chunin? More like genin. Shit. At this rate they aren't even going to be able to put up a decent fight. What did they think they were doing going after us?

Probably a group of self assured morons that figured that just because they had managed to pass the chunin exams that they were unbeatable. A small smile quirked over my lips. I would soon teach them their error. Slowly I unhooked my Kusari-gama with one hand while I started signalling with the other.

"Envelopment." At first the velvety tendrils of blackness went unnoticed by the pair at my feet as they coiled around them, it was only when a twig snapped nearby – no doubt some passing deer or fox- that one looked down and noticed the rapidly rising dark pool that surrounded them. Letting out a yell of warning to his companions, he broke cover.

I smiled to myself as I engaged my Darkvision. Too bad little chunin, you're already too late. Leaving the smarter of the pair to stumble around in my summoned gloom, I focused on the unnerved individual that still crouched below me, clearly hoping I had not discovered his hiding place.

Seriously. This was too easy.

Almost lazily, I spun my Kusari-gama, building up a little momentum before I released. The sickle blade flew threw the air as I let go of my hold on the chain, thudding into its target with a sickening squelching noise as the curved blade buried into the teenager's skull from above.

Lightly dropping to the ground, I wandered over to admire my handiwork. The chunin lay prone before me, toppled over forwards from his crouch from the force of my blow. A swell of satisfaction rippled through me as I confirmed his death by a quick check of his pulse. Dead in one hit. This was pie.

Placing my foot on his back, I stooped and hauled my weapon free from the cadaver, before languidly strolling after my second target. As I slipped out of the foliage I caught sight of Zabuza dispatching another of the Iwa-nin.

The Demon prowled the darkness like a predator, slipping up soundlessly behind his prey and slicing his throat in one fluid movement, before slipping off after another, leaving the body to drop soundlessly to the floor. It was like some beautiful, deadly dance that he did with practiced ease. Hard to believe that he could see no more than the ninja he effortlessly cut down.

A wave of admiration swept through me as I watched him move. Somehow, I doubted I could do even half that good without the use of my genkai.

Dragging myself back to the task at hand, I idly cast about for my wayward target.

There. Movement in the bushes to my right. I smiled to myself. Clever little chunin. He had the sense to relocate to another hiding place. Slowly I moved forwards my eyes trained on my prey. I was almost close enough to strike when I finally noticed his traps. Explosive notes pinned on the tree to my right and a wire one step in front of me. Eyes narrowing, I immediately leaped to the air, landing in a tree branch left of where my target lay hid.

_'Clever chunin indeed.' _I thought to myself as I watched the tree explode. It was almost a pity that I had to kill him. This one had good instincts. Who knows, maybe even given time he would become a decent shinobi. But he had signed his death warrant the minute he detected our presence and didn't have the sense to run.

Shrugging to myself, I pulled some kunai from my weapons pouch and hurtled them at him. A yell told me I had hit my target. Dropping down, I dispelled my technique as I walked over to where the boy lay bleeding. A blonde head looked up at me, fear and anger written over his face as the blood poured from a wound on his back and another in his right leg.

Kneeling beside him I freed my sickle blade and swiftly drew it across his throat. The kunai I had thrown had hit him in the spine. Even if I could have left him alive, it would have been a crueller fate. A hit like that caused irreversible paralysis 90 of the time. A fate far worse than death for any shinobi.

After cleaning my blade on the dead boy's clothing I stood back up and glanced around for Zabuza. I finally spotted the shinobi standing a few feet away, arms folded lazily across his chest as he lounged against a tree trunk watching me. His face was unreadable as he watched me approach him, then slowly, he gave a small nod of approval.

Somehow I doubted it was for my 'mercy' stroke.

"The village isn't far from here, we should reach it in an hour or so. Resume your scouting," he growled at me as he once again took to the trees.

* * *

**(1) I feel I should point out here that in Scotland the term 'pants' refers to underwear (i.e. 'panties') and not trousers as it does in America**

**Perhaps not the most exciting of chapters, but I felt it was a necessary one to illustrate the changing relationship. And apologies if that fight scene seemed a little dark (I toyed with the idea of Des letting the last chunin live, but decided that this way was better as it gave Zabuza a chance to see her ruthless side – something she needs if she is going to work with him, let alone anything else)**

**Now, there are two things I really need you guy's opinions on:**

**First of all, I love to write action scenes, however I also realise that too many can detract from the plot. I need you guy's to keep me right, feel I'm puting in to many of them? Think the story could use a few more? Let me know and I'll do my best to accommodate.**

**Secondly, where does everyone stand with regards to a lemon? Truthfully, I didn't intend to write one for this, but a few people have shown an interest in one. Is this the general consensus? Please let me know because if it is I will consider writing one, on the other hand if people don't want to see one then I needn't bother thinking about it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Friglit**


	7. Chapter 7: Rediscovering Identity

**Finally! An update!**

**I know this fic isn't as popular as my others, but I have to confess, I have a certain soft spot for it (probably because Zabuza is one of my favourite characters… that and I identify with Des far more than I probably should be comfortable with) Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I hereby promise to finish this fic no matter what.**

**Unless of course I die. Then you are shit out of luck.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rediscovering Identity

As Zabuza and I drew close to the outskirts of the village I felt my heart beat faster in excitement as I eyed the crowds of the busy marketplace, barely visible in the distance.

Seriously, what was wrong with me at the minute? I was more than accustomed to spending prolonged periods of time cut off from other people. That was all part and parcel of my job. And I didn't even _like_ crowds… Frowning, I forced myself to get a grip before I did something to embarrass myself.

Thankfully oblivious to the madness I was experiencing, Zabuza continued unperturbed on his way to the village gates. Shaking my head, I trotted to catch up. Falling into step beside the missing-nin, the two of us walked the rest of the distance in silence.

I found my eyes roving eagerly as we passed through the dusty streets as we made our way towards the throng of people and stalls in the village centre, hungrily absorbing all the sights and sounds like a dry sponge. Such was my preoccupation with our surroundings, that I almost had an embolism when a strong hand seized my upper arm and hauled me roughly into a nearby ally.

My feathers ruffled, I shot Zabuza's back an irate glare, as he dragged me into the shadows, away from prying eyes. Once released, I folded my arms grumpily under my breasts as I watched bemused as the rogue-nin reach down to rummage in his weapons pouch.

After a few moments fruitless searching, the Demon finally found what it was that he was searching for. I raised an eyebrow as he pulled loose a small, tan drawstring pouch which he the tossed to me. Catching it automatically, I was surprised to register the feelings of coins through the thin cloth.

Somewhat perplexed, I raised my gaze from the bag in my hand to glance curiously into Zabuza's dark eyes.

"Take that and purchase anything that you need," he growled in a low tone. "You have an hour," he said as he pushed past me and disappeared around the corner.

An immediate feeling of relief rippled through me. Thank god. There were one or two… items that I had dreaded asking Zabuza to acquire for me. A small smile flickered over my features as I discretely tucked the purse into my own weapons pouch before stepping out into the street.

* * *

It did not take me long to find what I was looking for. Letting out a relieved sigh, I pushed open the door to the apothecary, causing the small bell above it to jingle a warning as I entered. My eyes flickered idly round the small gloomy shop as I stepped over the threshold, looking around for any of the items I was searching for.

"Looking for anything in particular, dear?" Turning in the direction of the soft voice, my eyes settled on a plump middle aged woman standing behind the counter. She was dressed in simple clothing and her grey streaked brown hair was pulled back from her kind looking, if slightly wrinkled face. She wore a pleasant smile as she watched me. I quirked her a small smile in return.

"Yeah," I murmured as my eyes resumed their roving. "I was hoping you stocked some kind of sanitary products?" The woman's smile broadened.

"Indeed we do, dear, wait here and I'll just get you some." I nodded my gratitude as the woman walked out from behind the counter and walked towards the back of the shop. She reappeared several minutes later carrying the products. Letting out a sigh of relief, I happily took them from her.

"Is that it? Or is there anything else I can get you?" she asked me with a friendly grin. I eyed her for a moment, as I debated asking her for the other necessity I had come to purchase.

"I need to buy some contraceptive tea," I said at last, hoping I had judged her right. Some people could be painfully prudish about such things, particularly with unmarried women.

The shop lady beamed happily.

"Oh how lovely!" she cooed. "You have a young man!"

A sudden image of Zabuza flashed through my head at her exclamation causing me to let out a wry laugh.

"No. Not exactly," I chuckled softly. The shop lady gave me a scandalised look. Breathing an annoyed sigh, I gave myself a mental face-palm. Oh Kami, me and my big mouth. Why couldn't I just have agreed with her?

"I'm a kunoichi," I explained with a polite smile. "It's standard procedure to drink a contraceptive brew on a routine basis whilst on away missions. I have just recently run out."

It wasn't a total lie. Kunoichi's _were_ encouraged to drink contraceptive on away missions. It was even provided for them with their mission rations. And I _had_ just recently run out.

The woman's brow furrowed in a confused frown as she mused over what I had just told her.

"Why on earth would drinking contraceptive be so important for a kunoichi?" she asked in confusion. I gave a sardonic grin.

"It is standard procedure so that if the worst happens and she is taken captive, then even if she is raped she at least does not have to worry about an unwanted pregnancy on top of everything else." The woman's eyes widened in horror.

"That's terrible!" she gasped in distress. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her melodrama, I shrugged instead.

"In a world where shinobi outnumber kunoichi ten to one, it is an unfortunate reality," I murmured. Honestly. Civilians get so upset about things. The simple fact of the matter was that even if rape was not a pleasant thing, it like torture, was one of the realities you faced when you became a ninja. And that, unlike pregnancy, was not specific to women.

Of course that was not the entire truth behind my purchase. After all, I don't think I can classify it as rape if I enjoy it. Not that I intend to sleep with Zabuza. That would be like playing with fire. Besides I don't fancy psychos.

Even if they are hot.

And ridiculously good kissers.

But better safe than sorry right?

"So," I resisted the temptation to drawl and instead kept my voice polite. "About that tea?"

Slowly the woman looked up and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Right away," she said softly.

* * *

"How many?"

I was only dimly aware of the question as I manoeuvred my puppet body around the canopy, trying in vain to get a better sight of the group hidden in the tree branches.

"It's hard to tell," my own voice sounded distant to my ears. "I can make out four for certain. Jounin rank from the looks of them."

A soft curse followed.

Cautiously I crept my puppet forwards, slipping closer to the cluster of Kiri ninja, sliding carefully from shadow to shadow. As I approached, I was able to distinguish more bodies in the gloom. Another three at least. Too many for us to take out.

But the question was did they already know about us?

Determined to find out, I ignored the voice of reason in my head that was telling me to high-tail it while I had the chance and instead took another cautious step forwards.

I mentally hissed a string of curses as I watched helpless as the kunoichi to my right abruptly lifted her head and locked eyes on my creation before I could make it sink back into the surrounding gloom. Eyebrows snapping down into a frown, her lips moved in what I could only assume was a yell of warning for her team mates.

Snarling an oath, I quickly ended the jutsu, forcibly dragging my consciousness back to my body at a speed that left my eyes bleary and my head pounding.

"What happened?" growled Zabuza as he frowned in my direction.

"I was seen," I rasped as I fought to focus on his face. "We need to get out of here and quickly. There has to be at least seven of them, maybe more."

Instantly weary, Zabuza nodded his agreement. Quickly signalling me to follow, he swiftly took to the trees. Gritting my teeth, I fought back my nausea as I complied.

Tree branches flew swiftly beneath my feet as Zabuza and I raced back in the direction of our safe house, doing our best to reach safety before our pursuers caught up with us. But as the rustling of something moving swiftly in the surrounding canopy began to draw level with us, it became painfully apparent that we were not going to make it. Clenching my jaw, I shot my comrade a questioning look.

Meeting my gaze, the Demon flashed me a signal with his hands. Immediately guessing what he was intending, I gave a minute nod in agreement.

We both put on an extra burst of speed, tearing ahead of our hunters momentarily, before we darted in opposite directions, me peeling away to the right while he disappeared in the foliage to the left.

As I ran, the surrounding tree's passing me in a blur of green and brown, my hand moved down towards my weapons pouch. Carefully unzipping it, I rummaged around for the item I was searching for as I continued streaking through the forest. A small smile of satisfaction curved on my lips as my fingers slid over the smooth surface of my hunter-nin mask.

The shinobi that were chasing us may be Kiri-nin, but I still was not prepared of running the risk of being recognised. And rival villages or not, if news that the infamous Demon of the Mist has partnered with a Konoha-nin, it would only be a matter of time before news reached the Leaf and my village branded me a traitor.

Foolish though I knew it was, I was not quite ready for that.

Pulling the mask free, I slipped it over my face and tightened the strap with practiced ease, never slowing in my flight.

Now to work out how to rid myself of my stalkers.

Ideally I would just cast envelopment, summon my shadow wings and flap away… but that would be like waving a giant billboard with my identity on it. Shadow jutsu were as unique to Konoha as puppeteering was to Suna. Grinding my teeth, I cast about for a plan.

As my eyes fell on the tangled shrubbery of the forest floor, I gave a wide smirk. Taking a large leap forwards, I purposely missed my next landing and plummeted to the ground.

As the floor came up to meet me at an alarming rate, I swiftly reached out and grasped a passing tree limb, swinging my body round it in a flip to shave off some of the momentum I had gathered, before I landed chest deep in the prickly bushes that covered the forest floor. Not a second to waste as I heard the sounds of my pursuers dropping from the trees, I darted forwards as I fished in my weapons pouch.

Hauling out a handful of exploding notes attached by pieces of slim thread to kunai, I began throwing them at the surrounding tree trunks that I was whizzing by. As the last of them left my hands I allowed my lips to pull back in a sadistic grin hidden behind my mask as I awaited my plan's glorious crescendo.

In a matter of moments, the sound of explosions tore through the evening air as trees felled left and right. Though I was thoroughly enjoying the madness I was creating, I did not allow myself time to gloat. Instead I used the respite to cast a jutsu, my hands flashing through the familiar seals with ease.

The second the shadow-clone had fully materialised by my side, I dropped flat to the ground and skidded to a halt beneath the dense foliage, ignoring the thorns that tore through my clothing and left deep scores in my skin. Using my envelopment jutsu to summon a cocoon of darkness to wrap around me, I quickly suppressed my chakra and settled back to watch as my clone darted away in the opposite direction of the cabin.

It was only a matter of seconds before three Kiri-nin, each wearing grim expressions of anger, their clothing torn and soot streaked, raced past hot on the heals of the fake me.

I waited in tense silence for a further ten minutes, my eyes continually scanning my surroundings for signs of enemies. It was impossible to tell how many had chosen to follow me when Zabuza and I had split up. Eventually deciding that I was safe, I released my jutsu and struggled out of my hiding place, giving myself a hearty pat on the back for out-foxing my pursuers as I did so.

Now to head home.

"Going somewhere?"

The unfamiliar voice caused my spine to stiffen as I suddenly became aware of a figure standing a few metres away. Damn it all.

One of them had seen through my tactics after all.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my hand to my Kusari-gama, curling my fingers around the smooth hilt of the sickle blade. Swiftly yanking the weapon free and whirling around in one fluid movement, I prepared to fight.

However as my eyes fell on my opponent I froze.

Before me stood not one of the Kiri jounin that I had seen whilst spying with my shadow puppets, but instead a Kiri hunter-nin. One of my peers.

As I stared at the strange shinobi I was dimly aware that I ought to be doing something. Running, fighting, _anything_. But somehow I could not bring myself to move.

Instead I simply stood, my eyes glued to the pale mask that shielded his face, its expressionless visage cold and taunting to my eyes.

I couldn't even be certain what exactly it was about this man that was causing such a reaction in me… but there was just something so innately _wrong_ about my hunter being one of my own kind.

Fortunately for me, I was not the only one who was in shock.

"H-haku?!" rasped my opponent as he staggered back a step, his voice aghast. "But… how?"

The ninja's voice seemed to break whatever spell was holding me captive. Spurred suddenly into action I darted forwards, my sickle blade slashing towards his mask, determined to remove its mocking presence from my line of vision. The shinobi jerked backwards in a delayed reaction, but was too slow to doge my attack completely.

Red blood poured down the Kiri-nin's torso as my blade sliced through his clothing and left a deep slash wound across his lean chest. Letting out a cry of pain, the injured man leaped backwards, away from me.

I watched with turbulent emotions as the shinobi made his escape, stumbling into the surrounding forest and racing back the way he had come. I knew I ought to go after him, to finish him off, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Somewhat dazed, I turned and began to wander home, my mind desperately trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Why was this bothering me so much? Why did I freeze? Why didn't I follow through with my attack and kill him?

Slowing to a halt, I hesitantly reached up and peeled the mask from my face. Turing the cracked white face over in my hands, I stared down at what once had been a symbol of my rank. The mask stared dispassionately back. Idly I lifted a hand and ran a finger absently over the fracture.

It had finally hit home. I was a missing-nin now. I had always known it, but until that moment, I had still thought of myself as a hunter-nin. After a year of being on one side of the fight, it was disconcerting to suddenly find myself thrown to the other.

Suddenly weary, I slid my eyes closed and leaned back to rest against the trunk of a nearby tree as I tried to make sense out of everything that had happened to me since standing in the Hokage's office what seemed like an age ago, being offered what I had so foolishly thought of as the chance of a lifetime.

As I mulled over recent events I found the deep burning anger I had first felt on being betrayed by Konoha re-awaken. But this time it was not aimed at Tsunade or any of my former colleagues. This time it was aimed at me.

Zabuza had been treating me like a pet dog. Training me to walk at heal and jump through hoops on command. And I had let him. I had let him because I had wanted someone to cling to, someone strong to lead me and give my suddenly aimless life direction.

When had I become so weak?

My lip curling in scorn, I sneered down at my mask. Well that was it. I was done being his pet, being this weak creature that even _I_ didn't recognise. If he wanted a weapon, fine. I would give him one. But he would have to be careful. After all, a blade has two edges.

And if he didn't like it? The he could always kill me.

A satisfied smirk playing over my features, I tucked the mask back into my pouch and shoved myself off the tree. Feeling more like my old self than I had in months, I turned and started home.

* * *

On arriving back, I was greeted by an irate Zabuza stalking back and forth in front of the cabin. Glancing up as he felt the ripple in the genjutsu which indicated my return, he fixed me with a dark glower.

"About time," he snapped when I was within hearing distance. "What took so long? Were you followed?"

Cocking my head slightly to the side as I watched him, I allowed the corners of my lips to curl upwards in a self satisfied smirk.

"I just fancied a wander," I told him in an amused tone as I swept past and into the cabin.

"And no," I called lazily over my shoulder. "I wasn't followed."

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, Zabuza trailed me to the kitchen, clearly put on guard by my strange behaviour. My smirk widened.

Filling the kettle, and putting it to boil, I fastidiously ignored him scowling from the doorway as I located a mug. Shrugging off my backpack, I sat it on the counter in front of me while I rummaged around in it for the essential tea I had recently purchased. Pulling out the plain, unmarked canvas package and setting it beside my mug, I set about brewing myself a cup.

A few minutes later, the highly distinctive scent of bitter herbs wafted through the air. Recognising the familiar odour, Zabuza's scowl soon transformed into a smirk.

"Contraceptive tea?" he mused as he prowled up behind me. Ignoring the closeness of his body, I tried a tentative sip, nearly scalding my tongue in the process.

"That's right," I murmured coolly as I turned to face him, keeping my expression one of vague amusement.

"Any particular reason why you felt the need to purchase contraceptive tea?" he smirked at me, his eyes glittering with a dark lust. I raised an eyebrow at him as I let a small smile curve suggestively on my lips.

"The same reason all kunoichi feel the need to use contraceptive tea," I murmured, my voice low and breathy as I leaned closer towards him.

"In case of rape," I smirked as I abruptly shoved passed him, still cradling my drink. Shooting him a playful look over my shoulder I sauntered towards the sanctity of my bedroom, confident that he would not follow me in.

Two can play his little mind games.

* * *

**Des has finally remembered who she is and decided to stop playing by the rules. 'Baut time, she was getting a little pathetic for a while there. Glad to have her back to her arse-kicking (if slightly deluded) self again!**

**Sorry the chapter is a bit on the short side – but I figured after such a long wait I owed you something. Hopefully the next one wont be too long in coming and will be longer when it does.**

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Playing with Fire

**Chapter 8: Playing with Fire**

"Tell me, Desdemona. Do you know why I was able to beat you?"

Letting out an irritated snort at the question, I set one of my hands on my hip and raised an unimpressed eyebrow in the Demon's direction.

"I think you've made the fact that I was foolish enough to fall for your trap abundantly clear already," I drawled.

Slouching lazily against the rough bark of a nearby tree, Zabuza let a smirk flicker over his face.

"You still would have been able to escape had you been stronger," he pointed out smugly. I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

Teme.

"The reason why I was able to subdue you so easily was because of your lack of offensive jutsu. That is your greatest weakness." I frowned slightly at his words as I considered them.

Sure he was right about the fact that I had virtually no offensive techniques, but since when had that ever been a problem? After all, power jutsu are just one type of attack.

"Explain," I demanded, folding my arms under my breasts and meeting his bored gaze.

"All of your ninjutsu are passive, abilities which _can_ aid you in battle, but with the exception of 'envelopment', all are more suited to tracking or intelligence gathering. Even envelopment - your strongest - is one more suited to ambush attacks rather than a frontal assault. Should this ambush fail, you are left with little options."

I bristled at his implications.

"Hardly," I argued stubbornly. "My taijutsu skills are more than adequate to compensate for my lack of offensive ninjutsu."

Zabuza raised an amused brow in my direction.

"Hm. Adequate for taking down second rate shinobi at your Hokage's behest, perhaps. But I am training you to fight at a whole new level. At this level your skills are not enough to rely solely on," he growled at me.

Quelling my urge to argue, I pursed my lips.

As much as what he was saying stung my pride, I knew he was right. I may have been considered a strong ninja among my peers, but in comparison to Zabuza or Kakashi, I was still a rank amateur. So while my taijutsu skills may have been high enough to carry me this far, I was no Matio Gai and no matter how much training I did, it was unlikely I ever would be. If I wanted to be able to operate at their level, I was going to have to work on improving areas other than my taijutsu.

"Alright. You've made your point, but that leaves us with the question; how _can_ I create an offensive jutsu from shadows?" Beneath his facial wrappings, Zabuza smiled grimly.

"By making them corporeal," he murmured coolly.

My mind flitted to the techniques of the Nara clan – distant cousins of mine – and how they could manipulate their shadows not only to hold their opponents still but even go one step further and throttle the life from them. I had always liked that jutsu of theirs, but no matter how many times I tried to mimic it, there was something different in our genkai that rendered Shadow possession impossible for me to replicate.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked, intrigued.

Zabuza dark eyes bored into my own.

"You're going to learn how to combine your shadow puppet jutsu with your shadow wings in order to crate corporeal puppet creatures that you can use to attack your enemy."

I felt my heart beat speed up in my chest as my excitement mounted. Every thing he was saying made perfect sense. I already knew how to create 'puppets' from darkness and how to control them. I already knew how to force the darkness to become solid enough to carry my weight. Combining the two was such a logical next step that I was embarrassed that I had never thought of it.

Come to think of it…why the hell hadn't I?

No wait, I know the answer to that. Overconfidence. Before I had accepted the mission to go after Zabuza, I hadn't had anything to challenge my abilities in years. Not really. And without any driving force behind making me want to get stronger, I had stopped putting any effort into it.

But that had changed. Now I was going to improve no matter what the cost. My lips peeling back in an eager grin, I locked gazes with my mentor.

"So where do we begin?"

* * *

Slowly sinking down to balance on my hands and knees on the cool forest earth, I closed my eyes and tried to regain my breath.

I was exhausted.

I had spent the entire day trying to develop my new jutsu, with limited success. Zabuza had thought that the best starting point would be by summoning one of my shadow puppets and attempting to turn it solid by channeling my chakra down the puppet string the same way in which I would channel my chakra through my shoulder muscles to build up my wings.

Seeing the sense in his suggestion, I had begun right away. There being little he could do to help until I had cracked this stage, the Demon had hung around to watch my first few futile attempts before leaving to scout beyond the barrier.

I had lost track of how many hours ago that was. All I knew was that it had been morning when Zabuza had first dragged me out to the training field to talk to me about creating my own jutsu, and now the sun had been set for at least three hours. In all that time, I had only managed to achieve full solidification of my creation in the last hour. And even then, it had only lasted long enough to carry a stick to me from ten meters away before dissolving.

Still. It was a start, right?

Heaving a heartfelt sigh, I shakily climbed to my feet. I could tell by the way I could no longer keep my eyes focused on an object for more than five seconds, that it was time to call it a day. Gathering my resolve, I staggered towards the cabin.

On entering, I succeeded on making it as far as my usual armchair before collapsing in an unconscious heap.

* * *

When I finally came to a few hours later, I was disturbed to find myself drooling attractively on one of the upholstered arms. Grimacing to myself as I pulled my body upright and wiped my mouth, I prayed that Zabuza had not been privy to that little embarrassment. Mentally crossing my fingers in the hope that he had not yet returned, I reluctantly pulled myself to my feet and ambled in the direction of the bathroom.

By the time I had reached the door, the sound of running water had alerted me that my prayer had not been answered. Scowling at the dark wood, I sent profanity laced thoughts in the direction of the man keeping me from the siren call of my warm bed.

As I stood there wondering how long I was going to have to wait for him to finish, and how much humiliation I was going to have to suffer for my inelegant welcome, a sudden thought sprang to life within my mind.

There was one way to kill both birds with one stone.

A wicked smile curling over my lips, I slowly unzipped my weapons pouch and began to rummage in it. Finally finding what I was looking for, my smile broadened. Pulling the lock pick free from its compartment, I knelt silently by the door and set to work, confident that the hissing jets of the shower would kill the soft clicking noises I was creating.

Teeth flashing in a grin when I finally heard the lock tumble into place a few minutes later, I quickly stowed my aid back in its pouch and climbed to my feet. An evil smirk dancing over my face, I noiselessly pushed the door open and strolled in.

Hot steam hit my body as I entered the bathroom, the hazy mist slightly obscuring my sight. Inhaling deeply, I took in the pleasant scent of hot, soapy water as I walked towards the shower. Reaching my destination, I slowly folded my arms and leaned lazily against the damp wall as I waited for the 'elite' shinobi to finally notice my presence.

Fortunately I was not kept waiting long.

Jerking my head to the side to avoid the kunai that suddenly came flying towards it, I flickered my eyes towards the direction it had come from, taking in the now open shower curtain and the very naked man standing beside it.

In no mood to try and argue with her, I firmly handed my perverse side the reigns and sat back to enjoy the show, knowing full well that I would probably live to regret this.

Ignoring the dark glare I was receiving, I sauntered brazenly up to my nude companion, directing him a teasing smirk.

"You let your guard down, Zabuza," I purred as I let my eyes wander down his delicious body, enjoying the image of the water dripping off his defined abs before letting it slide lower. My smirk broadened.

"Just imagine if I had still been trying to kill you…" Languidly I flicked my gaze back up to meet his, loosely controlling my urge to jump him. The homicidal aura he was radiating helped somewhat.

"Did you come in here for any specific reason? Or were you simply trying to establish how far you can get before I decide to kill you?" the Demon glowered dangerously at me.

Triumph rippling through my body at the knowledge that I had gotten to him, I grinned playfully, before slowly licking my lips. Despite his foul mood, I saw interest stir in the depths of his gaze.

Turning, I wandered slowly towards the sink deliberately emphasizing the sway of my hips. Resting my elbows on the cold porcelain, I flashed him a sultry look over my shoulder, fully aware of my suggestive pose.

"I just came…" I rasped huskily as I gave him a lusty glance. Still not having moved from his position in the shower, I noticed the Demon practically eye raping me as his breathing increased slightly.

"…for my toothbrush," I smirked at him as I straightened and swiped the mentioned item before turning and walking slowly towards the exit, maintaining the extra provocative swing in my step. Behind me the killing intent spiked.

Pausing in the doorway, I gave the murderous looking shinobi one last once over.

"Nice," I murmured appreciatively, quirking an amused eyebrow at him before walking out and closing the door firmly behind me.

Chuckling evilly to myself I moved in the direction of my bedroom, grateful not for the first time (and no doubt not the last) that Haku's ghost would prevent Zabuza from extracting any revenge from me tonight at any rate.

* * *

I would be hard put to say what it was that roused me from my sleep that night. As far as I could tell there was nothing in my room, nor could I detect any strange noises.

Still, for whatever reason, I was now wide awake. Grumbling to myself, I rolled over and tried to convince myself to go back to sleep. After ten full minutes of tossing and turning, I was forced to accept that this simply was not happening. Snarling a curse, I sat upright and tossed the blankets off me.

My mood sour, I hesitantly lowered my feet to the cold wooden floor and reluctantly climbed out of bed in order to stomp to the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

Easily negotiating the darkened hallways (and without the aid of my dark vision I might add) I trudged wearily towards the kitchen, mentally kicking myself for not slipping on some kind of foot wear to protect me from the frigid chill of the cold flooring. Irritably grabbing a glass from out of its designated cupboard, I hastily filled it with equally icy water.

Taking a few quick gulps (and shuddering as the liquid lowered my body temperature alarmingly), I absentmindedly made my way back towards my room.

I was just approaching my destination, when I first noticed the light coming from the end of the corridor.

Zabuza's room.

The door stood ajar, casting a soft golden glow on the hallway wall. Dark, indecipherable shadows flickered back and forth across the illuminated wood.

Feeling my interest peak, I automatically slipped into ninja-spy mode and cautiously approached the forbidden place. As I drew nearer, the sound of low grunts met my ears. Curiosity taking over, I abandoned the safety of distance in order to silently creep over and peek in.

My eyes fell immediately on the sole occupant of the room. Zabuza. The shinobi stood with his back to me facing a large double bed covered in rumpled, deep blue sheets. He was dressed only in loose black training sweats that hung low on his hips, his usual arm and leg bands no where to be seen, as with his facial wrappings and the Kiri head band that he usually wore skewed in his hair.

Slowly I raised an eyebrow at this. It seemed strange somehow, seeing him without these familiar accessories. Almost as if I was intruding on some private moment. (And yes, I am aware of the irrationality of that thought considering I had seen him without his facial wrappings many times now, but then I guess rationality has never been one of my best features). Suddenly unsure of myself, I toyed with the idea of leaving before I was caught.

It was at that moment, when the Demon let out a particularly loud grunt, that I finally became aware of what exactly he was doing.

The soft light illuminated the rippling muscles of his toned back as his right arm moved frantically up and down before him, his shoulders heaving with the exertion of his task as primal grunts escaped his lips. Eyes widening as what I was seeing finally began to sink in, I felt my jaw drop.

_'Holy shit! Is he jerking off?'_

Despite myself, I found my eyes glued to the motion of Zabuza's arm as my breathing sped up at the realisation.

Was this a common occurrence? Or was this a result of my earlier shower torture? Swallowing heavily, I considered the idea that I could very well be the cause of this.

I watched in perverse fascination as the man before me tilted his head back slightly, his breath tearing from his throat in ragged pants, as his arm sped up.

The fingers of my free hand dug into the wooden door frame as I watched the undeniably erotic display before me.

Fantastic, now I can finally add voyeurism to my list of perversions.

Clutching the icy glass to my chest in a vague attempt to snap myself out of the daze I was in (and cool down my suddenly hot and flustered body), I bit my lip to prevent myself from making a noise and alerting him to my presence.

Yeah. That would definitely be a good way to get myself killed…

Abruptly the motion of Zabuza's arm halted. My eyes snapped up in shock, as Zabuza slowly turned his head to look me directly in the eye, a dark smirk playing over his face.

Oh shit.

I stood rooted to the spot as desperate thoughts flickered through my mind.

_"I wonder if I'm about to be torn into hundreds of teeny, tiny pieces by an enraged missing-nin…"_ my eyes flickered to the predatory, grin on the former Kiri-nin's face _"…or am I about to get raped?"_

Slowly, Zabuza moved slightly to one side. Instantly wary, every muscle in my body tensed as I prepared myself for a fight/flight situation.

As Zabuza turned around to face me, I tried to keep my eyes fixed on his face… but my inner pervert had other ideas. Involuntary I felt my gaze flicker downwards…

I blinked in shock as I noted that not only was his sweats in the position they should be… I could see no obvious bulge either. Zabuza let out a mocking chuckle.

"Disappointed?" he smirked at me, his eyes flashing in amusement. I scowled, ignoring the embarrassed flush creeping over my cheeks.

"You were _pretending_ to jerk off?" I sneered accusingly. A wide, ridiculing smile spread itself over Zabuza's face.

"_I _was simply sharpening my sword," he murmured smugly as he lifted his right hand, displaying the whet stone he was holding. Feeling my humiliation increase I glanced at the bed. Sure enough, there was Kubikiri Hocho, laying length wise across the mattress where it had fallen after he had released it.

Eyes narrowing I cut a glare at him, knowing full well he must have detected my presence and decided to have a little fun at my expense. Nothing new there then.

"That's not how you sharpen a sword," I pointed out coolly as I recalled the short, jerking motions he had been making with his right arm. Zabuza narrowed his eyes back at me.

"That's not how you spy on someone," he countered, his voice dangerously playful.

"I wasn't spying," I snorted at him, raising an imperial eyebrow. "I just noticed that your door was open and came to investigate."

"What did I tell you about coming in my room?" the brunette asked, his eyes glinting. I smiled triumphantly at him.

"You said _in_. I was never to come _in_ your room with out permission. You said nothing about standing at the door. Besides which," I gave an innocent shrug. "I never would have lingered if I hadn't thought you were… occupied?" I quirked a suggestive eyebrow in his direction.

"And just what exactly are you doing up anyway?" Zabuza growled softly as he prowled towards me. Taking a step backwards to maintain the distance between our bodies (after that little display – real or otherwise – I was not about to trust myself to stay in control) I gestured casually towards the glass in my hand.

"What's your excuse?" I asked him as he continued to approach. Smirking as he backed me up against the far wall, he flicked a hand towards his sword in answer to my question.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I murmured, feeling my heart flutter nervously in my chest as my body began to react to his close proximity. Placing a hand flat against the wall either side of me so that I was trapped between his arms, Zabuza let his eyes slide suggestively down my body.

"Only when I have nothing better to do," he purred as he leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over my skin, making me shiver.

Oh crap.

Then his lips found mine and all thought of resistance dissolved in a frantic wave of desire.

His sharp teeth nibbled demandingly at my lips until I parted them obediently and let his probing tongue in my mouth to battle fiercely with my own. Wrapping the arm that was holding my water around his neck, I allowed my other hand to explore his chest, delighting in the feeling of the hard muscles rippling under my palm.

Zabuza's arms moved from their position on the wall, instead sliding down to wrap around my waist, pulling me hard against his body, his hands moving to cup my ass possessively.

Seizing his lower lip in my mouth and raking it provocatively between my teeth, I let my hand trail teasingly across his abs and this time the lust in my gaze was real as I met his sinful eyes.

Smirking heavily, Zabuza pulled me closer, crushing my body against his, making my flesh tingle wherever our bare skin met. Turning his head, the Demon ran a tongue over the shell of my ear, sending a shiver of want down my spine.

"Just remember," he breathed, "which one of us is in control here." Pulling back to look me in the eye and give me one last triumphant smirk, Zabuza abruptly pushed away and strode to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Lips peeling back in an angry snarl, I hurtled my water at his door, satisfaction rippling through me at the sound of the glass exploding as it hit the solid wood. Turning on my heal I stalked back to my bedroom.

We would see who was in control.

* * *

Closing my eyes I concentrated on evening out my ragged breathing as I allowed my back to slump against the rough bark of the tree behind me, inwardly cursing the blinding sunlight that filtered through the green canopy.

If I had thought training with Zabuza had been draining, obviously I had forgotten the pleasure of trying to create a new jutsu. Raising a shaky hand, I swiped sweaty strands of my hair from off my face as a smug smile curved my lips.

But difficult or not, it all seemed so much more worth it now that I was beginning to get somewhere.

"Taking a break?" Cracking open an eye at the cool voice, I aimed an exhausted grin at my mentor as he stood glowering down on me from above, arms folded and brow furrowed.

"I've done it," I mumbled at his scowling form. "I've learned how to make my puppets corporeal."

As the scowl slipped from his features, I could have sworn I saw an impressed look flash over the man's face before it was quickly replaced with one of mild irritation. My grin widened slightly.

"Show me," he ordered impassively. Nodding my head, I reluctantly struggled to my feet. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and accessed my chakra as I began my hand signals.

Leaning down, I slapped my palm to the ground, my fingers pressed firmly together rather than splayed as they would be if I were conjuring five puppets.

"Single point shadow sight," I murmured as the darkness coalesced and my creation formed.

Now came the hard part. Gritting my teeth, I concentrated on forcing my chakra down the slim string. I had found out the hard way exactly how careful I had to be here. Too much chakra and the puppet would destabilise and evaporate, to little and it would fail to solidify. I had to strike the exact balance.

A triumphant smirk flashing over my features as I felt my creation firm into a physical object, I twitched my fingers and caused the puppet to streak towards Zabuza and dart up his body to coil around his shoulders.

Letting out an annoyed snarl at the invasion of his personal space, Zabuza sent me an annoyed glare. Leaning against my tree, I simply smiled innocently back.

Snorting his exasperation, the Demon turned his eyes back towards my creation. Lifting an arm, he experimentally ran a hand down its back, varying the pressure as he tested its strength. Clearly pleased with what he found, the brunette met my gaze and gave a slow nod of approval.

My smirk widened as I allowed the puppet to dissipate.

"Good. Now do it without the puppet string."

Head jerking up in shock, I met Zabuza's sadistically amused gaze.

"What?" I asked incredulously. He _had_ to be kidding. The Demon gave a low chuckle.

"You still receive data from the puppet's eyes when it's attached by that string?" he asked my lazily, clearly already aware of the answer. Grunting my annoyance, I folded my arms stubbornly across my chest.

"Yes, so?" I snapped, exhaustion making me irritable.

"You are creating an offensive jutsu. Having images flash through your mind in battle will get you killed. Either find a way to block them, or find a way to summon a puppet without the string," he murmured as he turned towards the cabin.

"Let me know when you've got it," he called over his shoulder as he strolled away, a slight mocking note in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at his back. Kami, I really hate him.

Flopping back down to the cool earth, I slowly began to wonder how the hell I was going to manage this one. The jutsu was 'Shadow sight'. I couldn't simply block the images, at least not in the way he was suggesting. So that only left me one option. But how the hell could I control a puppet without a puppet string?

Unless it wasn't a puppet.

I frowned to myself as I thought it over. If I could find a way to combine what I had managed so far with the principles of the shadow clone jutsu, then theoretically I could create a solid shadow creature capable of moving without strings.

Theoretically.

Lying back, I tucked my hands behind my head as I began analysing the three jutsu and looking for any areas of overlap that I could use to mesh them together.

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering, the point in this chapter was to highlight the two sides of Zabuza and Des's relationship - the profesional side where he is still very much in control (he is her boss/mentor after all) and the casual side where Des is beggining to re-assert herself. **

**Anyway, hope ya liked it!**

**Friglit**


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friends?

**The long over due update! **

**Oh and a warning here; things get pretty limey towards the end of the first scene, so if you don't like, skip from the end of Des and Zabuza's fight to scene 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: Old friends? **

The next few weeks passed in a whirlwind, with all my time devoted either to training or working on my jutsu. While Zabuza appeared to be content to allow me free reign when it came to the jutsu, showing up only now and again to monitor my process or criticize my approach with a couple of scathing comments, he seemed to have upped the anti in my training as compensation. Each sparring bout left my muscles screaming and my chakra stores burned perilously low, although thankfully at least we seemed to have made some progress as he had finally allowed us to combine the ninjutsu and taijutsu training. He had also introduced a new component to our usual schedule.

Tactics.

This took the form of daily excursions beyond the barrier, which gave me the added benefit of familiarising myself with the terrain. This training had no specific guidelines to it, differing each time. Some days we would head out first light and I would have to hunt for him as he eluded me in the thick forest beyond. Other days he would wait until after our sparring session when I could barely walk before dragging me out and reversing the roles, forcing me to flee him in my exhausted state. And yet other days he would rig up patches of the forest into a kind of demented assault course and have me run it whilst trying to perform some inane task such as carrying buckets of water to and from the river.

As with all Zabuza's training regime, the tactics training was punishing at best, but it soon became my favourite part of the day. It was exhilarating to cavort around the forest with the Demon, not to mention surprisingly fun. And as time wore on, I was beginning to suspect I was not the only one who thought so. More importantly however, the significance of the gesture was not lost on me. Zabuza was starting to trust me. He was allowing me situations that I could use to try and escape should I so choose. Alright, so maybe he _would_ probably catch me if I tried, but that's not the point. The point is that I had regained some power over my life and it felt good. I was now here because I chose to be. Not because I was a captive.

I blame the surge of confidence that came with that knowledge for my resulting reckless behaviour.

We had started with tactics early that morning, the half light of dawn filtering down through the canopy and illuminating the forest below in a cold grey light. This time round my aim was not only to evade capture by Zabuza who would be hunting me, but to try and reverse our roles by ambushing him or otherwise catching him off guard.

I moved swiftly through the woods, using my shadow puppets as scouts to ensure I didn't accidentally blunder into any traps that the Demon may have laid for me, as I tried to concoct a plan. I had thus far managed to elude my mentor, but there had been a few close calls and I could tell he was getting closer. And to add insult to injury he had managed to side step all my ambush attempts and spring all my traps.

As misty tendrils began to undulate towards me I knew I was right. Narrowing my eyes I murmured a low curse and freed my kusari-gama and upped the pace while I desperately scanned for some indication as to Zabuza's whereabouts. As the mist thickened around me into an impenetrable white blanket, I was forced to stop my flight before I collided with something.

Damn it all. I _really_ hated fighting blind. Ironic considering the nature of my own jutsu, I know.

Breathing an irritable sigh I dropped down to the forest floor and slid into a fighter's stance. Ignoring the temptation to glance wildly about in the vein hope of seeing anything, I instead recalled Zabuza's technique. Allowing my eyes to slide shut I focused all my attention on my other senses.

The cool scent of the mist wafted through my nostrils, carrying with it the crisp fresh smell of the surrounding woods, but nothing that was of any use to me. Pushing aside the noise of my heartbeat pounding in my ears, I concentrated on the sounds of my environment. Behind me a stray breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees and directly above my head I could hear the soft scratching of a squirrel paws as it raced across the branches. In the distance a fox yipped.

And then, for a reason I can only chalk up to instinct, I felt the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Eyes snapping open I hurtled myself to the right, hitting the ground just on time to miss Kubikiri Hocho as it swept over my head, cutting a temporary glistening arc in the mist.

Swiftly rolling to my feet, I took the chance to swing the bladed side of my weapon in the direction of my attacker. The sickle met no resistance as it swung back to me, but I fancied I heard the soft swish of clothing as someone jerked out of its path just on time. Allowing myself a slight smile I too leaped backwards.

We carried on in that fashion for a while, him attacking me from ever conceivable angle, and me relying on my instincts to stay alive. I never did manage to land a hit on him, but then again, neither did he succeed in getting me either. However, 15 minutes or so into our spar, Zabuza abruptly halted his onslaught of attacks.

Left alone, blinded by the thick mist, I felt my nerves begin to fray. I waited tensely, aware that the next attack could come from anywhere. Then suddenly I saw it, a dark shape looming towards me from the right. Moving swiftly I dodged under the trust and lashed out with my sickle blade. A small smirk curled at my lips as I felt the familiar drag as the weapon made contact at long last. The smirk soon twisted into a frustrated snarl however, when the dull 'thunk' of wood hitting the ground informed me that I had fallen victim to a substitution jutsu.

As I leaped backwards I again I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, but annoyingly this time I was too slow to react as the blunt edge of Zabuza's mammoth blade connected with my midriff and sent me crashing into the thick trunk of a near by tree.

Hissing as the pain of the impact raced up my spine, I felt my body slide down the rough bark into a sitting position.

A low chuckle rippled out of the mist before me as the familiar cold glint of Zabuza's zanbato moved through the thick haze to rest lightly at the base of my throat. Stifling the urge to curse like a sailor, I settled for a dark scowl up at the dark shape my tormentor.

Around me the forest fazed into view as the mist dissipated, revealing the smirking Kiri-nin. I took some consolation in the fact that his body was flushed with exertion and his breathing uneven.

"You're improving," Zabuza murmured smugly as his blade caressed my throat in an almost loving manner. "It took me twice as long as it did last time to catch you."

Raising an eyebrow at the rare praise, I pulled myself to my feet, ignoring the sword at my neck. Leaning back against the tree, I shot him an annoyed glare. The Demon's smirk broadened as he moved his body closer, turning Kubikiri Hocho lengthwise so that he could maintain his position of power over me.

"But," he growled, bending his head down so that his bandaged face traced the curve of my neck in a predatory fashion, Zabuza hissed in my ear, "I still win."

Firmly dismissing the heat that was swiftly flickering to life in my abdomen at his close proximity, I narrowed my eyes in irritation. He wins does he? We'll see about that. I had hoped to win this round just using my newly improved skills, but failing that I was not above playing dirty. Slowly a wicked smirk unfurled on my lips.

Allowing the tension to leave my muscles and my body to relax, I pressed up against his hard body, leaning my head back against the tree trunk as I did so, further exposing my throat to his blade. A gesture of vulnerability.

"I guess you do," I purred softly, earning me an approving chuckle as he pressed his face harder into the crook of my neck and inhaled my scent. I let out a groan of longing as he moved himself closer, using his body to pin me to the trunk of the tree as his free hand slid up the side of my thigh. Despite the desire that was flowing through my body, so quickly awakened by his touches, I forced my mind to stay clear, keeping my eyes locked on the blade at my throat, waiting for the moment when his grip would waver.

So intent was I on my goal, that I failed to notice the Demon's wandering hand until I felt his callused fingers dip below my waist band. Inhaling sharply, I snapped my head around to stare at him in shock. Raising his still bandaged face slightly from its place at my neck, Zabuza's dark eyes glinted playfully at me as he slid his hand downwards.

As I felt his fingers slide into my underwear, I locked gazes with my mentor, my heard beat and breathing sky rocketing as I wondered exactly how far he intended to take this. Although we had shared a good few steamy groping sessions, never before had Zabuza gone this far, always pulling away before clothing could be shed. In my lust hazed brain, the small portion of my mind that was still miraculously clear snidely reminded me that this was probably just another way to torture me, but I was passed caring. Too many weeks of unfulfilled sexual frustration was taking a large toll on my rationality.

My eyes slid shut as his hand cupped my sex, his rough fingers teasing my already wet entrance. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt the fist of his fingers slide into me, quickly locating my clitoris. My breath began to come in short hard pants as he began to massage it, slowly increasing in speed, sending tremors of pleasure shooting up and down my spine. Tossing my head back I groaned loudly as my nails scrabbled against the rough bark of the tree at my back, desperately seeking a purchase. Then, just as I was starting to feel myself begin that delicious climb that would result in the release I had been aching for since my capture, I felt him pause. My eyes snapped open and my lips peeled back in a snarl.

Oh hell no. There was no _way_ I was just going to let him push me this far and then just walk away!

Noticing my expression, Zabuza let out a low, smug laugh as he repositioned his hand, before plunging two fingers into my core, his thumb resuming the now fast paced motions against my burning nub. A horse cry of pleasure tore from my throat as his fingers began to pump in and out of me, causing my hips to move instinctively against them, slamming me onto the invading digits as I desperately tried to force them deeper. My chest heaved as I felt my abdomen tighten as I continued to climb towards my release, my nails biting into the wood that was now entirely supporting my weight.

And then it hit, the waves of gratification crashing around my body as my orgasm peaked, my limbs trembling violently as I cried out at the intense feeling.

Slowly my eyes slid back into focus as I rode out the aftermath, feeling my consciousness gradually descending from my high. Lazily I flickered my gaze towards my partner as I felt him pull his wet hand free and place it by my head on the tree, as he pressed himself against me, his lust clouded eyes drinking in my flushed state.

As my post orgasmic mind coldly reasserted itself over my still-very-turned-on-but-at-least-temporarily-sated body, I quickly became aware of two very important facts: a) at some point Zabuza had seen fit to remove his blade from my neck, discarding it on the ground to his right, exactly what I had been waiting for b) judging from the long hard object I could now feel pressed firmly against my lower stomach, I was not the only one feeling horny.

The question was: now what. I knew he would be looking for me to return the favour, and my inner pervert was begging me to oblige, in the hope that this would go a damn site further. On the other hand, my calculating side was calmly informing me that now would be the best time to take advantage of the situation and finally repay him for all the times he had walked away mid session and left me cursing his name. After a brief, albeit intense inner debate, I settled on a decision.

* * *

Stifling the urge to laugh out loud, I beat my wings frantically, dodging between the tree trunks as my summoned darkness swallowed me from Zabuza's enraged sight. My inner pervert was still cursing me for running away when I had (_Things were __**finally**__ getting interesting!)_ and my entire body still thrummed desire, but the heady rush I got from knowing that for once _I _had been the one to pull back and leave _him_ cursing me and wanting more made it all worth it. Honestly I was beginning to understand why Zabuza always insisted on leaving when he did. The sheer feeling of control it gave me was intoxicating.

I made sure to fly for some miles, frequently changing direction and keeping my flight pattern erratic to minimise the chances of him being able to follow, before finally letting myself land. Breathing heavily, I lowered my body to the mossy ground and let my wings dissolve.

Of course now that I had left a very turned on and pissed off Demon behind I had better make sure that I won this little game of ours, or he was _definitely_ going to kill me when he got hold of me. I considered this momentarily, before smirking to myself. Still totally worth it.

Sighing softly, I glanced around my surroundings in the hopes of finding some inspiration.

I had just begun to formulate a plan when I felt my muscles tense in response to a sudden niggling feeling I was getting. Frowning to myself, I carefully scanned my surroundings for what ever it was that was bothering me. There. My eyes narrowed as I considered what I had detected. A chakra signature was swiftly heading towards me. But it wasn't Zabuza's. Hissing out a soft curse, I dropped my hand to my weapons pouch and removed my mask. Looks like our games would have to wait, there was work to be done.

Slipping the cracked visage over my face, I immediately felt my hunter-nin persona take over as it always did whenever I dinned my mask. Coolly assessing my surroundings, while still taking note of the oncoming ninja, I quickly decided on a course of action. After flashing my hands through the familiar justsu, creating a shadow clone, I slipped silently into the undergrowth, positioning myself in a nearby bush and clamping down on my own chakra signature with the precision I prided myself on.

Now I would wait to see who exactly was so keen to see me.

I was not kept waiting long.

I raised a slender eyebrow as my pursuer stepped into the clearing, wasting no time to even scope out the surroundings before revealing himself. It was the Kiri hunter-nin that I had failed to kill before.

Well now. This was odd. Why in the name of Kami, would a hunter-nin make so many rudimentary mistakes? Chasing me without even trying to suppress his chakra, jumping into the situation without first checking for an ambush? As I watched the man cautiously approach my clone, my eyebrows drew down in a suspicious scowl. Something was definitely off here.

"Haku…" he rasped as he drew to a reluctant halt a few feet away as my shadow self twirled its Kusari-gama blade threateningly. "Is that… really you?"

Haku again..? I frowned thoughtfully. Yes. He had made that mistake last time as well. Kami knows, with my little freezing stunt, it was probably the only reason I was still alive. So, this guy knew my little guardian angel then? Hmm, interesting.

Not wanting to give the game away, my clone remained silent, instead simply cocking its head to the side in a questioning manner. I was grateful for the shadows cast by the overhead canopy, which helped to obscure the details of my clone and perpetuate the hunter-nin's confusion. The man made to raise his hand towards it, a surprisingly tender gesture from someone who should have viewed Haku as a criminal, before abruptly letting it drop back to his side, a hollow laugh ringing from his throat.

"What am I saying?" he sneered to himself. "You're not him. Of course you're not." As he spoke he clutched at his head, curling his fingers in his thick shock of dark hair and tearing at their roots.

"Haku is _dead_!" he spat the sentence, his voice a turbulent mixture of anger, pain and self loathing. He began to shake his head violently from side to side, as though trying to dispel whatever illusion he was under. With an animal like snarl, he tore the mask from his face, hurtling it down by his feet as he turned wide accusing eyes towards the shadow me. "You are nothing but a figment sent to torment me!"

The boy – and boy he was, truly, he could not be any older than 16 – had a handsome face. Not the girlish prettiness of Haku, or held by either of the Uchiha brothers (although I had not seen Itachi in years, I was quite familiar with his face from my bingo book), but still more on the 'cute' side of handsome. His narrow jaw was clean shaven (then again I did doubt that he really _had_ to shave very often given his age), and his nose curved upwards slightly in a ski-slope shape, his dark, almond shaped eyes were set above high cheekbones, the colour complimenting his tanned skin. But the most telling thing about his appearance I found from staring into those wide, condemning eyes.

Madness. It danced in their depths, glimmering from behind layers of pain. Slowly he sank to his knees, bitter hopelessness twisting his features.

"But you can't be a figment can you?" he laughed. "Figments can't cut people. So what are you then? Are you an avenging ghost? Here to punish me? Or have I finally gone off the deep end and started hurting myself to try to convince my rational mind that all these thing's I've been seeing are real?"

His face contorted into a sardonic sneer as he glared up at my clone.

So, the kid had lost the plot? That explained the things I had been wondering about. He hadn't bothered to suppress his chakra because he thought I didn't exist. He didn't bother looking for traps because he was convinced I was nothing more than one of the visions that had clearly been haunting him. But the question was why? What was Haku to him?

As I studied the tormented youth in front of my hiding place I felt my curiosity pique. It had always been a weak point of mine, but now more than ever. The days I had spent pouring over Haku's diary had caused me to feel a slight attachment to the kid, and truth be told, that would have been enough for me to ignore my caution, but more than that. If this kid knew Haku, then he also knew Zabuza. And I fully intended to make good on every chance I had to learn more about my mentor.

But how do I ask without giving myself away? The boy was obviously smart, or else he wouldn't have been able to see through my ruse and surprise me when I was fleeing from the Kiri-nin. If it weren't for the insanity that plagued him, I am certain he would have seen me for who and what I am within moments of walking into this clearing, if not before. It was one thing to mistake someone at a quick glance in the heat of battle, another entirely to do it while ranting to their face.

Unfortunately for me, the boy had been sharing my thoughts.

"Or maybe," he murmured, his expression changing to one of suspicious scrutiny, "maybe you're neither. Maybe you are nothing more than an imposter. Someone sent to screw with my head? Another of Zabuza's twisted tricks?"

Slowly the kid climbed to his feet, his gaze sharpening as he finally began to pick out the details in my dress.

"No, you're not him are you?" he breathed. "You're weapon… Haku always fought with senbon. Always. And your hair, Haku wore his in a bun. No, now I look at you, you really are nothing like him at all…" The boy's eyes narrowed into venomous slits.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his voice low and dangerous. I could not help but note that the madness still danced in his gaze, but the pain that it waltzed with had been replaced by anger.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing," my clone drawled in mocking response. The boy's lips pulled back in a disdainful sneer.

"What, Zabuza not bother filling you in on the details? Or did you fail to report our little scuffle to your master?"

"And what makes you think I'm with Zabuza? How do you know I'm not here to catch him myself?" I asked, really just aiming to prolong the discussion while I decided on a course of action.

"Don't play with me," the hunter-nin scoffed. "I gave chase with the jounin in the forest that day. I _know_ his chakra!" The boy offered me a mirthless smile. "No matter. The why's and who's are irrelevant now. I'll kill you, and then I'll kill him. That's all that's important."

Looks like I was out of time. Behind my mask, a cruel smile curved on my lips. Oh well. It wasn't exactly finished yet, far from it, but now was as good a time as any to test out how my new jutsu was coming along.

My eyes tracked my opponents movements as he lunged forward to engage my clone in combat, carefully studying his moves as I raised my hands and began the now familiar series of seals. Somehow I was certain that this was going to be an interesting fight.

* * *

**Things are going to be progressing quicker between Des and Zabuza from now on – i.e. all that sexual tension is finally going to come to a head, and I think pretty we are going to have a little trip to Konoha! But first, a little foray into Zabuza and Haku's past (if you hadn't already guessed where I was going with the whole Kiri- hunter-nin thing…)**

**As always, reviews are really encouraged and appreciated - hell they might even motivate me to get off my ass and write the next chapter ASAP!  
**


End file.
